Harry Potter y los Nuevos Guardianes
by Barby Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETA! Harry esta por comenzar su 6° año en Hogwarts y ni se imagina la cantidad de sorpresas que le esperan. WARNING: Mi primer ff. Muy malo. La 2 parte es mejor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: nada mio, como siempre digo. Todo producto de la fabulosa rowling y sus asociados.**

**HARRY POTTER Y LOS NUEVOS GUARDIANES**

**CAPITULO 1:**

Era una mañana soleada, todos los habitantes de Privet Drive se encontraban sus jardines, disfrutando de uno de los ultimos dias calidos de verano, bueno, no todos, adentro del numero 4 se encontraba tendido en su cama un muchacho menudo (aunque habia crecido unos cuantos centímetros durante las vacaciones), de pelo negro azabache muy despeinado y ojos verdes muy brillantes...era Harry Potter.

Esta vez, el brillo de sus ojos era diferente, era triste, y estaba mas palido que nunca, ya que solo salia de su habitación cuando su tia Petunia lo llamaba a los gritos para comer o limpiar el jardín. Al mediodía, oyó los acostumbrados gritos de su abominable tía:

-MUCHACHO!!!!! Ayúdame con la comida!!! Baja inmediatamente de tu habitación!!!

-Ya voy -contesto desganado Harry, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry lavo los platos, como siempre, pero cuando se dirigía a su habiatación tia Petunia le dijo:

-Ah, no, no, no iras a tu habitación, te esta esperando la Sra. Figg, porque nosotros iremos de compras....Dudders necesita un par de zapatos nuevos, no se como se los habrá roto....VAMOS ALISTATE!!!

Harry no deseaba ir a lo de la Sra Figg, si bien ella era un squib y ya no lo obligaría a ver las fotos de sus gatos, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, no quería que le recuerden que era un mago y mucho menos, lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia.

Una vez preparado, se dirigió a lo de la Sra Figg, que lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y una mesa llena de galletitas, tortas, jugo de calabaza, y todas las golosinas que se puedan imaginar. Harry entro en su casa y vio que había tres tazas para el te...pensando que seguramente la Sra Fig. estaba medio loca, no pregunto para quien era la tercer taza.

-Ven querido, siéntate y come lo que desees-dijo amablemente la Sra Figg.

Harry no tenía hambre, pero comió por educación. La Sra. Fig. se veia muy nerviosa y ansiosa, se movía de un lado al otro de su silla y no dejaba quietas sus manos.

-Le pasa algo Sra. Fig.?

-No querido, es que ya debería haber llegado...no creo que le haya pasado nada, pero...por que se demora?

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo, de quien esta hablando usted?

Antes de que la Sra. Fig. pudiera contestar, una llama apareció en la chimenea y Harry pudo divisar un hombre adentro de ella, Harry se asusto un poco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quien era....

-Profesor Lupin!!!!

-Hola Harry -dijo Lupin, que se le acerco y le dio un gran abrazo- Tenia muchas ganas de verte, pero últimamente estamos muy ocupados, ya sabes, con Volvemort (la Sra Fig. se estremeció) dando vueltas por ahí.

-Me imagino...que es lo que esta haciendo? Ha atacado a alguien? –Pregunto Harry, que por primera vez en todas sus vacaciones se preguntaba que sucedería en el mundo mágico.

-No puedo decirte nada por ahora (Harry lo miro con una triste expresión), Harry, no me mires así, Dumbledore dice que te quedes tranquilo, que en poco tiempo te sacara de aquí (y Harry sonrió).

El muchacho quiso preguntar dónde se reunían ahora, pero no pudo hacerlo al recordar que antes el cuartel era en la casa de Siruis, y que él ahora no estaba con ellos. Entonces cambio de tema rotundamente:

-Sabes Remus, he obtenido varias MHB, y las cinco que preciso para intentar ser un auror las he pasado con un sobresaliente!! Estoy muy feliz...

-Harry...no dudaba que lo conseguirías, eras tan inteligente como James. Les contaste a Ron y Hermione?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Harry. No había contestado ninguna carta de sus amigos en todo el verano, ni siquiera las de Hagrid.

-Eh...creo que no, lo olvide.

-Harry, sé que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, también lo es para mí, Siruis era como mi hermano, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante, y no puedes aislarte del mundo, debes contestar las cartas que te envían tus amigos, ellos están muy preocupados.

-Si, ya sé, pero es que no tengo ganas- al ver la cara de Lupin, Harry cambio de opinión- esta bien, hoy les ?

-Ja, ja, sí!!! Bueno, me tengo que ir...pero me atrevo a decir que nos veremos antes de lo que tu crees.

-Adios Remus, y gracias- dijo amigablemente Harry.

Cuando Lupin se fue, Harry siguió comiendo con la Sra. Fig., ahora mucho mas contento y animado. La Sra Fig. le contaba muchas historias graciosas de su infancia y de su intento por ir al colegio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un squib. Harry aguantaba la risa hasta que ella le dijo que debía reírse, porque nunca imagino que habría historias más graciosas que esas...y entonces, ambos se rieron hasta que llego la hora de partir hacia la casa de sus tíos.

-------------

Se que es verdaderamente malo. Sobre todo la primera parte...

En fin, agradezco a quien tenga el estomago de leerlo...jeje.

Besos,

Barby


	2. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada mio, como siempre digo. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y asociados.**

**CAPITULO 2:**

Las siguientes restantes semanas de las vacaciones, Harry la paso mucho mejor, salía al jardín por las mañanas y por las tardes tomaba el té con la Sra. Figg. Claro que tía Petunia creía que él estaba ahí limpiando y pintando el interior de la casa de su vecina. Si hubiera imaginado que Harry comía todo lo quería de las cosas que más le gustaban, y que la pasaba muy bien, no lo hubiera dejado ir.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Harry se pregunto por que nadie del mundo mágico le había mandado aunque sea una notita...ni siquiera Ron, su mejor amigo, en el dia de su c u m p l e a ñ o s. Muy desilusionado, se metió en su habitación, pero enseguida escuchó el timbre, y a su tío Vernon gritando:

-MUCHACHO INÚTIL!!! VEN A ABRIR LA PUERTA!!! Harry bajo las escaleras, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo increíble. Tonks y Lupin estaban ahí, parados y sonriéndole.

-QUIÉN ES??? Gruñó tío Vernon.

-Ah, Sr. Dursley, ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro-dijo Lupin, disfrutando de la cara de terror y odio que ponía inmediatamente el tío Vernon- como ha estado? Imagino que trato bien a Harry, verdad?

-Eh...si si, claro...siempre lo tratamos bien.

-Seguro!!-Exclamo Tonks irónicamente, a quien Petunia miraba con desprecio porque su cabello era naranja, con mechas lilas.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, hemos venido a buscar a Harry, Tonks ayúdalo con su baúl mientras yo hablo con sus tíos.

Harry estaba muy feliz, al fin se iba de esa horrible casa, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ni Lupin ni Tonks parecían recordar su c u m p l e a ñ o s.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Tonks hizo aparecer una niebla muy espera en todo Privet Drive y le dijo a Harry que irían en un traslador.

-A donde vamos? A La Madriguera?

-No-dijo Lupin- a otro lugar que espero te guste más.

Cuando llegaron, Harry vio que estaban en el frente de una casa blanca muy bonita, de dos plantas, con las ventanas de color azul y flores de todos los colores en el jardín delantero. Lupin le hizo señas para que entrara y él así lo hizo.

-SORPRESA!!!! FELIZ C U M P L E A Ñ O S HARRY!!!

Ahí estaban todos: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley. Harry casi se larga a llorar de la emoción y abrazo fuertemente a Ron y Hermione, agradeciéndole a Lupin por encima de los hombros de sus amigos.

La fiesta duro hasta muy tarde, y más o menos a las dos de la mañana, la Sra. Weasley dijo:

-Ok, los Weasley y Hermione...vamos!!! Harry querido, ha sido un placer verte y ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Gracias, pero yo donde...?- antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Lupin le dijo:

-Harry, esta es mi casa, y me gustaría mucho que te quedas conmigo estos tres semanas que vienen, si tu quieres claro, y luego, como será luna llena, podrás ir a La Madriguera a terminar tus vacaciones...que te parece?

-Genial!- Exclamo Harry.

-En ese caso, nos vamos todos- era Hagrid el que había hablado- Los Weasley y Hagrid se fueron, uno a uno por la chimenea, dejando a Harry con Lupin solos.

Las siguientes 3 semanas fueron increíbles, Lupin divertía a Harry haciendo todo tipo de hechizos y contándole historias de cuando "los merodeadores" estaban en el colegio. Al fin llego el momento de irse y Harry abrazo a Lupin con todas sus fuerzas, éste se despidió y lo metió en la chimenea.

Cuando Harry llego a la Madriguera, todos los Weasley estaban esperándolo con el almuerzo. Los días pasaron y Harry disfruto sus últimos días de vacaciones jugando al quidditch, desgnomizando el jardín y molestando a Percy (que luego de pedir perdón por su comportamiento había vuelto a casa).

-Vamos, preparen sus baúles que mañana tenemos que ir a Kings Cross-dijo la Sra. Weasley- los libros nuevos están sobre sus camas, los compre ayer.

**DIOS...**

**ME DUELEN LOS OJOS DE LEER ESTO...**

**QUE MALO QUE ES.**

**EN FIN, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES TERMINAR DE PASARLO ASI PUEDO SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE EL 100 VECES MEJOR**

**BESOS**


	3. Capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada mio. todo de Rowling. Bla, bla, bla.**

**CAPITULO 3:  
**

Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos que no disfrutaron el viaje hacia Hogwarts, ya que debían ir persiguiendo a los de primer año para que no se metan en problemas con los mas grandes y resulten lastimados.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna (que se les habían unido en el bagón), hablaron todo el camino y se divirtieron mucho cuando Neville les contó que casi mata a su abuela del susto disfrazado de dementor...

Al fin llegaron a Hogwarts, tomaron un carruaje e ingresaron al castillo. Una vez en el gran salón , todos buscaron en la mesa de profesores alguna cara nueva, pero no había nadie.

-Quién será el nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras?-Pregunto Hermione.

-No lo sé...

-No Será Snape? Dijo ron, con una cara en la que se mezclaba el odio y el terror.

-No seas estúpido Ron! Cómo va a hacer para dar dos asignaturas? Dijo Hermione –Y cállense que esta por comenzar la ceremonia de Selección.

Una vez que termino la ceremonia, la Profesora Mc Gonagall no se llevo el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo cual sorprendió a todos. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, a la vez que un grupo de jóvenes ingresaba al Gran Salón. Dumbledore se paro, se halaron la garganta y todos se callaron, entonces anuncio:

-Bienvenidos nuevamente! Tengo algunas cosas que comentarles: el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras esta retrasado, pero confió en que mañana llegara; por otro lado, las pruebas de los equipos de quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana de clases, y podrán confirmar los horarios en las carteleras de sus salas comunes; yo anunciaré los capitanes de cada equipo: Hufflepuff: Susan Goldwin , Ranvenclaw: Cho Chan, Griffindor: Harry Potter, y Slitherin: Draco Malfoy.

Sin hacer caso a los murmullos, silbidos y aplausos provenientes de las diferentes mesas, Dumbledore continuo:

-Por ultimo, debido a que Lord Voldemort ha regresado y el Ministerio lo ha aceptado, cada casa tendrá dos guardianes, que serán algo así como jefes de prefectos, ellos estarán encargados de cuidar de ustedes, pero también de que c u m p l a n con las normas del colegio. Aquí están los ocho jóvenes y el Sombrero decidirá ahora a que casa pertenecerá cada uno.

Uno a uno, los jóvenes se formaron en una fila y se pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza. La primera en hacerlo fue una chica muy bonita, de unos 20 años, con pelo oscuro y ojos muy brillantes, color miel. Supieron, por la llamada de McGonagall, que se llamaba Kate Clearwater. El sombrero pensó un rato y luego gritó: Griffindor!! En la mesa, no aplaudieron demasiado, porque bueno, a nadie le gustaba la idea de que hubiera mas personas para controlarlos.

Harry ya no prestó atención a la selección, estaba mirando fijamente a Snape, que miraba con demasiado desagrado a esa chica, sus ojos irradiaban odio, resentimiento y furia. "Por qué?"  
Pero inmediatamente dejó de pensar en eso cuando los platos se llenaron de comida y Dumbledore grito: "que e m p i e c e el banquete".

Y SIGUE LA MALA ESCRITURA...JAJAJAJA

BESOS


	4. Capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada mio... Todo de Rowling y otra gente que no tengo el gusto de conocer.**

**CAPITULO 4:**

**  
**Esa noche, en la sala común, Kate y Sean (el otro muchacho que había resultado sorteado para la casa), llamaron a los prefectos y les dijeron que debían seguir sus instrucciones para evitar problemas. Luego, se dirigieron a todos los miembros de la casa, la primera en hablar fue Kate:

-Buenas noches a todos. Nuestros nombres son Kate y Sean, nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes durante este año y los haremos espetar las reglas del colegio...entendido? –todos asintieron- bien, era?- dijo mirando a Sean, como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Ay Dios! Todos deben estar en la sala común a partir de las 9 de la noche y nadie puede salir del castillo después de las 7 de la tarde o de que oscurezca, lo que suceda antes- dijo con voz mandona el apuesto muchacho de piel tostada, ojos azules y pelo castaño claro, con algunas mechas rubias que lo hacían ver muy bonito.

-Demás esta decirles que no pueden hacer magia contra otros alumnos (y Harry hubiera jurado que los ojos de Kate se posaron en él), por mas que los provoquen. Todos los entrenamientos de quidditch serán supervisados por uno de nosotros.

-Y por ultimo-agrego Sean- cuando los alumnos con autorización vayan a Hogsmeade serán escoltados por mi o por Kate....entendido? alguna pregunta?

Neville levanto la mano y pregunto:

-Verán, hay algunos alumnos de otras casas que se la pasan molestando o hechizando a los demás, no podemos defendernos?

-Sí, esas ratas apestosas, no dejarán de molestar por mas que estén ustedes! –dijo Ron con cara de odio incontrolable, mientras Hermione le pegaba un codazo para que se calle..

-Que no han oído?!?! –exclamo sean- Tu eres un prefecto!! No puedes andas diciendo esas cosas. Además, si alguien les hace algo, sencillamente vienen, nos lo dicen y nosotros nos encargaremos que Slitherin pierda puntos por ello y que el alumno sea castigado. Todo claro entonces? Bueno, a dormir!!!

Todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios y Harry le dijo a Ron:

-Notaste la mirada de Snape hacia Kate?

-No, que mirada?

-Fue como de mucho odio, no se, me pareció extraño...

-Crees que ella es –miro a los demás y se acerco a Harry para que no lo escuchen- bueno, tu sabes...m o r t i f a g o?

-No se, no lo parece, pero por las dudas debemos andas con cuidado.

-Bueno, no pienso preocuparme demasiado por ahora, buenas noches Harry- y en el momento en que se dio vuelta se quedo dormido.

Harry, sin embargo, se quedo pensando en Snape, Kate, los m o r t i f a g o s, y al hilar pensamientos, llego a Siruis...largo un largo suspiro de tristeza e intento dormir. No podía, cada vez que lo lograba, soñaba con sus padres muertos, Siruis, Voldemort, Colagusano y esa maldita mujer...Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de que su padrino no estuviera con él.

De pronto sintió un ruido en la sala común, se puso sus lentes, tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia allí lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y escucho voces, bajo la escalera y casi muere del susto cuando una voz dijo:

-Se te ofrece algo Potter?- era Sean.

-Eh...no, gracias, yo...solo sentí voces y bajé a ver que sucedía...

-Esta bien Harry -dijo Kate, con su dulce mirada- somos nosotros solamente, es que no dormimos de noche, lo hacemos mientras ustedes están en clases, nos quedamos cuidando toda la noche la casa, mientras los profesores patrullan el castillo.

-Pero...que? Creen que Voldemort se animaría a entrar?

-Mira Harry, no puedo contestarte esas cosas, creo que deberías preguntárselas a Dumbledore, Sean y yo solo c u m p l i m o s ordenes...-ella seguía hablándole con una tierna y paciente voz, sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

-Y YA ES TARDE Y DEBES IRTE A DORMIR POTTER!

-Sean!! El chico se asustó porque escuchó voces!!! Que eres? Todopoderoso? Nunca te has asustado? Y la próxima vez que le grites así a algún alumno solo porque hizo una pregunta, te juro que pasarás unos cuantos días en la enfermería y no te olvidarás nunca de mi!

Harry le sonrió agradecido por defenderlo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Durmió un poco mas tranquilo sabiendo que por lo menos, había 2 personas que impedirían que algo malo le sucediera mientras dormía.

POCO A POCO VAMOS AVANZANDO...

BARBY


	5. Capitulo 5

**DICLAIMER: Todo Harry Potter pertenece a JK rowling, la Warnerr y gente con plata, que no soy yo.**

**CAPITULO 5:**

En la mañana del lunes, mientras estaban desayunando, Sean y Kate les repartieron sus nuevos horarios. Se veían realmente cansados y Harry se preguntó como harían para no dormirse parados.  
Luego de contarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado la noche anterior, comenzaron a sacar conjeturas.

-Pero, si vigilan de noche es porque creen que puede pasarnos algo –dijo Hermione con expresión de preocupación.

-Puede ser, pero...él nunca se animaría a entrar sabiendo que Dumbledore está aquí, no?

-Creo que tienes razón Ron, pero nunca se sabe...la profesía de la profesora Telanwey decía que se levantaría mas fuerte y temible que nunca.

-No, no va a entrar. –respondió Hermione con firmeza –es que no deben querer que salgamos por ahí, para que no estemos en peligro.. y ya vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Su primera clase era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya no eran tantos en la clase, porque los alumnos que no habían obtenido buenas calificaciones en sus MHB no podían tomar la clase. Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al aula, cuando llegaron a ella no había profesor aún. Todos se sentaron a medida que fueron llegando. Cuando ya estaban todos acomodados, se cerró la puerta de golpe. Hermione se asustó tanto que profirió un gritito. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron al nuevo profesor...

Era una mujer bastante alta, muy delgada, con su pelo rojo eléctrico y ojos negros muy profundos. Tenía un aspecto muy serio y eso los hizo suponer que ese año, la asignatura sería bastante c o m p l i c a d a. Harry vió como Neville se ponía coloradísimo y se tapaba la cara con las manos para intentar disimularlo. Ella, caminó entre los bancos sigilosamente, se paró enfrente de la clase y dijo:

-Bueno días, yo soy Aminuis Longbottom. –Ante las miradas de asombro, continuó- Sí, soy la tía de Neville (el chico parecía que iba a explotar), por supuesto, no quiero que piensen que va a haber favoritismos, porque yo no soy así. El director me pidió que me haga cargo de esta clase y lo haré con gusto. Los libros que tienen en sus pupitres pueden guardarlos, no los usaremos en las clases, ya que serán todas prácticas. Sólo les pediré que los lean para realizar sus tareas. De todas ellas, pueden dejar de entregar sólo una, pero para los que entreguen todas, los premiaré con un punto extra en sus exámenes de fin de año. –Al ver las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de sus alumnos continuó: -No crean que va a ser tan fácil, seguramente algunos me odien para el final del primer semestre. Pero tengo que entrenarlos duro, ya saben, con Voldemort por ahí...ENNERVATE! Dijo cuando vió que Neville se desmayó al oír el nombre- No, no, no, vamos a tener que empezar por ahí, todos tienen que llamarlo por su nombre, si escucho a alguno de ustedes diciendo "el que no debe ser nombrado" o "el innombrable", les quitaré puntos a sus casas, así que o se acostumbran, o chau copa de las casas. A ver...quién puede decir su nombre?

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione no levantó la mano, sólo lo hizo Harry...

-Ah, tu debes ser Potter, bien, nómbralo.

-Lord Voldemort. Dijo Harry, con gran entereza.

-Perfecto, quién más? Nadie? Ok, yo los nombraré uno por uno, y el que no lo diga, no sólo le quitará puntos a su casa, sino que además recibirá un castigo...Longbottom!

-V...V...Volde...Voldemort.

-Me parece que no escuché el final, vamos...no quiero tener que darle la razón al profesor Snape...

-Voldemort, dijo Neville pero con un poco de miedo aún.

-Muy bien! Weasley!

Ron se puso muy nervioso, temblaba demasiado....pero al final dijo: -Voldemort.

-Bien hecho! Granger!

-Voldemort –Todos se asombraron al ver que Hermione lo decía con gran fuerza, aunque estaba sudando bastante y sus amigos notaron que debajo de su pupitre tenía las manos tan apretadas que estaban muy blancas.

Así siguió la clase hasta que la mayoría había dichoel nombre. Cuando se fueron hacia Pociones, Harry comentó que la profesora era bastante buena, porque intentaba quitarles el miedo a todos.

Claro que la mayoría sólo lo habían hecho para no ser castigados, pero aún así todos lo habían logrado.

La clase de Pociones fue como siempre, de lo peor, Snape gritando a Harry y a Neville y, por supuesto, poniéndoles un cero a cada uno. Cuando se estaban yendo, el profesor dijo:

-Potter! Tengo que hablar contigo...ahora! –Cuando todos se habían ido le informó -Escucha, lamentablemente el Director me ha encomendado la desagradable tarea de hurgar por tu mente de nuevo, así que, todos los martes a las 6 de la tarde practicaremos Oculmencia. Te quedó claro? –al ver que Harry asentía continuó –Espero que lo intentes con mejores resultados que el año pasado Potter, a nadie le gustaría que otra persona muera por tu culpa- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, apretó fuertemente sus puños, dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Cuando Ron y Hermione lo escucharon quisieron matarlo...

-Ese maldito resentido!

-Cretino, viejo amargado, imbécil, hijo de pu... Pero Ron no terminó su frase.

-A ver a ver...a quién están insultando de esa manera?

Los tres se dieron vuelta y era Kate, que les sonreía, pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

-A... -Ron miró a sus amigos para que lo ayuden a mentir.

-A Snape, dijo Harry firmemente.

-Dios! Y me lo dicen! Lo siento chicos, pero 5 puntos menos para Griffindor. Y...Harry, tengo que hablar contigo un momento...ustedes dos pueden ir al comedor, ya es la hora de almorzar.

EN CUANTO PUEDA SIGO SUBIENDO MAS... CREO QUE ES TODO POR AHORA.

BESOS


	6. Capitulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

****

**CAPITULO 6:**  
Harry la siguió por el pasillo y entraron a un salón que nunca había visto. Dentro de él habían cuatro escritorios, cada uno con una bandera diferente, con los colores de las cuatro casas. En una esquina divisó una chimenea, que todavía estaba apagada, y en las paredes, varios cuadros, pinturas y fotos de los que Harry pensó serían las familias de los dueños de esos escritorios.  
-Siéntate Harry- dijo Kate sentándose detrás de un escritorio con los colores de Griffindor. En él habían apenas dos fotografías, una de ellas mostraba a Kate con una mujer alta, muy bella, de cabellos dorados, algo rizados, una gran sonrisa que daba a entender que realmente esa mujer era la dulzura personificada, y con sus mismos ojos miel, Harry supuso que era su madre. En la otra foto habían muchos chicos y chicas saludando alegremente.  
Al ver que Harry se fijaba en las fotos, Kate le dijo:  
-Esta era mi mamá, y estos de acá, mis compañeros de clase el día de nuestra graduación. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis fotos, verdad?  
-Srta. Clearwater, estábamos insultando a Snape porque me dijo que por mi culpa se había muerto mi padrino...Y ME LO DIJO SONRIENDO!  
-QUÉ? –una mueca de furia apareció en el rostro de la chica, que ahora no parecía tan dulce como siempre -El profesor Snape está totalmente loco Harry, Siruis Black murió porque Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató, tú no tienes la culpa. Quiero que te grabes eso en tu cabeza y que no lo pienses ni por un segundo.  
-Cómo sabe usted que Sir...que él era mi padrino? –al chico aún le costaba nombrarlo, lo llenaba de tristeza -Y cómo sabe cómo murió?  
Esa pregunta incomodó bastante a Kate, que puso cara de "metí la pata" pero igualmente contestó:  
-Mira Harry, cuando Dumbledore nos llamó nos explicó la situación con todos los detalles, y por eso es que quiero hablar contigo. Sé muy bien que te gusta merodear por los pasillos del colegio a horas no adecuadas, que sueles ir a visitar a Hagrid de noche, y que por alguna extraña razón pareces tener un imán que atrae los problemas. Harry, Voldemort es cada vez más poderoso, está reuniendo una gran cantidad de aliados y, lo peor de todo, la protección de tu madre ya no puede retener un avada kedavra. Así que por favor, cualquier cosa extraña que veas, despierto o dormido, me lo dices a mí, a McGonagall, a Dumbledore o le escribes a Lupin. Pero no hagas nada tú solo...me lo prometes?  
-Si, está bien. No haré nada por mi cuenta.  
-Bien, así me gusta. Ahora puedes ir a almorzar, debes tener hambre.- Y con un movimiento de la varita, abrió la puerta.

-Qué quería? Te castigó?  
-Nada Hermione, me dijo que no me meta en problemas y que si veo o escucho algo que le avise a ella, a Lupin, o a los profesores.  
-Parece bastante simpática, no? El otro, en cambio, es un amargado.- Dijo ron mirando a Sean con cara de asco. Hermione, sin embargo, miró al guardian con cara de ensueño.  
-Sí, lo es. Saben? Entré a la sala de las guardianas y todas tenían muchas fotos, pero ella sólo dos, una con su madre y otra con sus compañeros de clases. Raro, no?  
-Qué es lo raro Harry? –dijo Hermione.- Su padre puede estar muerto, nunca haberlo conocido, o bien, puede odiarlo.  
-Sí, pero, no tendrá hermanos, tíos, primos, no sé.....y habló en tiempo pasado de su madre, creo que está muerta.  
-Pobrecita!! Yo la ayudaría a superar sus traumas.....  
-RON! No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! –Hermione estaba que estallaba de la furia.- su madre está muerta, puede estar sola en el mundo y tú hablas como si fuera una estupidez, y además, jamás te hará caso....tiene, por lo menos, cinco años mas que nosotros.  
Viendo que el clima se estaba poniendo tenso, Harry cambió de tema:  
-Ron, tendrás que ayudarme a tomar las pruebas del equipo. Sólo estamos tu y yo. Tenemos que encontrar cazadores y bateadores...va a ser difícil ganar la copa este año.  
-Lo haremos Harry!! Recuerda que yo soy el Rey!!  
Los tres amigos se rieron con ganas. Al terminar de comer se dirigieron a la clase de historia de la magia. Como siempre fue muy aburrida, con los monólogos de su profesor-fantasma no era posible mantenerse despierto, a Harry se le cerraban los ojos. Intentaba no dormirse, pero no pudo evitarlo, en unos veinte minutos de clase, Harry estaba profundamente dormido.  
Ahí estaba él, con su pálido rostro y sus ojos rojos escalofriantes....  
-Eres tan inútil!! Tan inútil mujer!! Ve y sácalos, no me importa cómo, pero los necesito conmigo.....que puedo hacer contigo, Colagusano y un montón de idiotas como ustedes...eh?  
-Si, señor....no se preocupe señor, estoy en eso señor.  
-YA!! VETE!! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA HASTA QUE NO ME LOS TRAIGAS!!!  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, con su cicatriz doliéndole mucho, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Entonces recordó, Voldemort estaba enojado, muy enojado, y le gritaba a una mujer...a Bellatrix. Pero qué era lo que quería que haga por él? No lo podía recordar, intentó, pero no puedo. Entonces unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente: "cualquier cosa extraña que veas, despierto o dormido, me lo dices a mí, a McGonagall, a Dumbledore o le escribes a Lupin. Pero no hagas nada tú solo".

Tomó un pergamino y escribó:  
Querido Remus:  
Sigo sintiendo sus emociones, lo veo a veces en sueños. No se que hacer. Por favor contesta lo más rápidamente que puedas.  
Harry

Ni bien terminó la clase fue corriendo a la lechucería, para enviarle a Hedwig con la nota a Lupin. Cuando salía se chocó con alguien, Harry levantó la vista y vió de quien se trataba. Era Cho, la buscadora y ahora capitán del equipo de Revenclaw. Estaba tan linda como siempre, con su piel morena, su gran figura, su perfecto rostro.  
-Hola Harry.  
-Hola Cho, cómo estás?  
-Bien, eh....bueno, chau.  
-Si, chau Cho.  
No podía creer que ella lo había tratado tan fríamente, pero claro, ella ahora tenía otro novio, ese Michael que había salido con Ginny el año anterior. Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba que Cho tenga novio, sino que le molestaba que nunca hubiera estado de novio con él. Tal vez ya no le importaba esa chica y estaba seguro de que estaba mejor sin ella. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.  
Pero la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente cuando encontró a Hermione.  
-No tendrías que estar con Snape?  
Apenas terminó de decir esto, Harry puso cara de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 7:**

-Llegas tarde Potter, sabes que no me gusta esperar. –La cara de Snape era realmente horrible últimamente, tal vez su trabajo como espía le quitaba demasiadas energías, sus ojeras hacían que pareciera 10 años mayor de lo que realmente era.  
-Lo siento. Me demoré enviando una lechuza.-contestó Harry, con cara de yo no fui.  
-Bien, empecemos, deja tu varita y párete enfrente mío.  
Harry lo hizo y Snape disparó un rayo justo hacia él. Estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, escuchó una voz conocida que decía "vamos puedes hacerlo mejor", miró hacia un costado y la vio, Bellatrix mandaba un rayo que pegó justo en el pecho de Sirius, y éste, con una sonrisa, cayó detrás del velo.  
-Nooooooooooooooo!!!  
Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirado en el piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Snape a su lado.  
-Párate Potter, otra vez.  
Esta vez, vio a una mujer pidiendo piedad, asintiendo a lo que le decía quien parecía ser su amo, éste le gritaba y le gritaba que lo hiciera de una vez.  
-QUÉ FUE ESO POTTER?  
-Eh....eso, lo soñé.....hoy....  
-Hoy? En qué momento Potter?  
-Eh...a la madrugada.-Mintió Harry.  
-Suficiente por hoy. Escúchame bien, si en un mes no hay resultados dejaré de hacer esto, entendiste? Hazme caso y limpia tu mente de una vez! No queremos que al pequeño Potter le pase nada.....dijo sarcásticamente Snape.

Los ojos de Harry irradiaban odio, no era su culpa soñar esas cosas. El no las buscaba. Nadie lo entendía. Mucho menos Snape.  
-Bien, vete!!!  
Harry no necesitó que se lo diga dos veces. Se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no fue a la torre de Griffindor, se dirigió a la enfermería, le dolía mucho la cabeza.  
Madame Pomfrey lo atendió con mucha simpatía y le dio una botellita con una poción para calmar el dolor instantáneamente. Al tomarla sintió que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, un suave calor le recorrió el cuerpo y el dolor se le pasó en seguida.  
Luego de agradecerle a Madame Pomfrey, el chico se fue hacia la sala común de Griffindor. Todos se reían a carcajadas de algo que había sucedido cinco minutos antes. Ron, entre sus risas le explicó.

-Jajaja, fue genial!!! Entró Sean con la cara roja jajaja, pensamos que era de furia, jajaja, que le había pasado algo...jajaja, pero no.....no....alguien lo hechizó.....jajajajaja  
-Pero lo peor –dijo Hermione, muy seria- es que Kate se empezó a reír en su cara y en vez de preguntar quién había sido, o sacarle el hechizo, dijo que había sido una muy buena broma...  
-Si...no sabes....estaba verde para ese momento, jajaja, su cara cambia de color....  
Alguien entró en la sala...  
-Ok, ahora quiero que me digan quién fue? Prefectos?  
-No lo se Kate –dijo Hermione- nosotros estábamos acá...y él entro, así....  
-Bueno, bueno, fue divertido, pero no puede volver a pasar, si me entero que fue alguno de ustedes le quito puntos a la casa.....y muchos puntos!  
Hermione parecía ser la única que no había disfrutado el ataque, ella pensaba que Kate debía haber sido más rígida y no haberse reído. Pero los demás no podían evitarlo, amaban a esa chica, que parecía ser una más, como ellos. Además, tenía el agregado de ser muy bonita, y los hombres estaban locos por ella.

Así pasó la semana, con muchos deberes, pero no tantos como el año anterior, en el que habían sido preparados para los MHB.  
El sábado a la tarde, fueron a visitar a Hagrid, que se puso tan contento al verlos que casi llora.  
-Y? Qué tal los guardianes?  
-Kate está bien –dijo Harry, pero no continuó porque Ron lo interrumpió.  
-Bien? Es perfecta, guapa, esbelta pero fuerte, dulce, esos ojos... –al ver la cara de los demás, se sonrojó demasiado y continuó -Pero Sean es muy recto, nos reta por cualquier cosa, es realmente insoportable. Si no tuviera otro apellido diría que es el hijo de Snape.  
Harry y Hagrid rieron con ganas. Comenzaron a hablar de las vacaciones, de cuánto los había extrañado y de que el colegio se veía muy sólo sin los alumnos corriendo por ahí. Les contó que su hermano gigante aún permanecía en el bosque y que ya hablaba inglés casi de corrido ("estoy muy orgulloso de él")  
Hagrid se esmeraba cada vez mas en sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y lo estaba logrando. Todos, salvo los de Slitherin, las disfrutaban.  
-Y qué tal Animius? Es buena, no?  
-Sí!!! Nos enseña un montón de cosas!!! Es casi tan buena como el profesor Lupin –dijo Hermione.  
-Sus clases son divertidas, porque aprendemos maleficios y cosas, pero nos da muchas tareas.  
-Mira Harry, no te quejes, es una buena mujer y está haciendo lo posible para que si alguno de ustedes tiene la mala suerte de encontrarse con un m o r t i f a g o pueda defenderse. No tienes idea lo que esta por... – Por algún motivo, Hagrid dejó de hablar-  
-Qué va a pasar Hagrid? Preguntó interesada Hermione.  
-Nada, nada, y...ya se está poniendo el sol, deben irse al castillo. Vamos, los acompaño.

En la puerta estaba Kate...  
-Ah! Ya iba a buscarlos. Pero bueno, ya que están aquí... Harry, el lunes son las pruebas de quidditch, a las 6 de la tarde, yo iré con ustedes y verificaré que todo esté bien.  
-Genial! Escuchaste Harry? Empieza el quidditch!!  
-Eh...si...  
-Qué te pasa?  
-Cómo supo dónde estábamos?  
-A quién le importa Harry, deja de cuestionarte cosas estúpidas y disfrutemos de este momento...la copa ve a ser nuestra!! Ya verás.  
-Soñando despierto Weasley? –dijo una vez desde detrás de ellos, era Draco Malfoy, el muchacho más desagradable del colegio, el enemigo natural de Harry, seguido por supuesto de sus dos idiotas seguidores, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy había crecido unos centímetros durante el verano y aun guardaba rencor porque su padre estaba en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, se notaba en sus ojos azules grisáceos. Crabbe y Goyle también habían crecido, pero a lo ancho, cada vez se parecían mas a su desagradable primo Duddley.  
-No imbécil, planificando cómo vamos a romperte la cara en el primer partido de la temporada Malfoy...bueno, como siempre lo hacemos. Nunca atrapaste una snitch, verdad?  
Ron dijo esto con tanto odio que no se dio cuenta que Malfoy le estaba apuntando con su varita. Para cuando terminó de hablar, el rubio le lanzó un maleficio y unos horribles cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza. Justo en ese momento...  
-DRACO MALFOY! 10 puntos menos para Slitherin y la próxima vez que te vea haciendo algo así serán 50 y castigo. Entendido?  
Era Kate, había aparecido justo en ese momento. Ron se moría de vergüenza, Kate lo estaba viendo con cuernos en la cabeza!!! Entonces ella pronunció unas palabras que nadie escuchó bien y Malfoy, que se estaba yendo por el pasillo, se cayó de nariz al piso.  
-Si que eres idiota Malfoy! Ni siquiera puedes caminar! Bueno chicos, vamos a la enfermería para que le quiten eso a Ron, yo no puedo hacer magia sobre los alumnos...  
Los tres rieron en el camino a la enfermería, aunque Ron aún sentía vergüenza porque la chica mas bella del colegio lo estaba viendo con esos horribles cuernos en la cabeza.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	8. Capitulo 8

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 8:**

El lunes por la tarde, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch. Se pusieron sus túnicas de juego y salieron al campo para encontrar ahí a los aspirantes.

-Eh, bueno, ya me conocen todos creo, yo soy el capitán del equipo, Harry. Gracias a todos por estar acá, mucha suerte. Calentaremos entre todos un momento y luego empezaremos a hacer las pruebas, en este orden: primero los cazadores y después los bateadores. Alguna pregunta? No? Bueno, monten escobas y den unas vueltas.  
Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de Harry, volar era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Se sentía libre, al fin, nada malo podía sucederle en ese momento. Luego de un breve calentamiento, en el que hizo unas volteretas con su escoba, la Saeta de Fuego que le había regalado Sirius cuando estaba en tercer año, bajó a tierra e hizo sonar el silbato.  
-Bien, irán pasando uno a uno los cazadores, yo les pasaré la Quaffle y ustedes intentarán anotarle a Ron, que es el guardián del equipo.  
-Harry, no necesitarías que alguien les tire algunas Bludgers? –Interrumpió Kate, que estaba presenciando todo.  
-Si, pero como aún no tenemos bateadores...  
-Si quieres yo puedo pasarles la Quaffle y tu bateas, nunca fui muy buena bateadora.  
-Bueno, si, entonces, estén atentos a mis Bludgers también. Tienes escoba?  
-Si, Accio escoba! De una ventana del colegio vieron salir una Saeta de Fuego, que se dirigía a manos de su dueña.  
-Guau!! Una Saeta de Fuego! –dijo Ron.  
-Si, fue un regalo. –respondió Kate sin darle importancia.  
-Ok, Ginny, tú primero. Los demás esperen acá abajo.

Los cuatro se elevaron y comenzaron la prueba, Kate era muy buena, le pasaba la Quaffle a Ginny con gran precisión y ésta aunque casi no puedo anotar, le dio mucho trabajo a su hermano. Luego fue al revés, Ginny le enviaba la Quaffle a Kate, pero sólo uno de sus disparos fue desviado por Ron. Era evidentemente muy buena.  
Siguieron las pruebas hasta las 7.30 de la tarde. Ron y Harry estaban bastante contentos, la mayoría de los postulantes eran buenos y tenían por delante una decisión difícil de tomar.  
-Mañana a la mañana estarán los resultados. Suerte y muchas gracias a todos.-dijo Harry, mientras se dirigía con ron hacia los vestuarios para sacarse la túnica del equipo.  
-Viste cómo juega Kate? Apuesto a que cuando estudiaba jugaba en su colegio. Es perfecta Harry!! Hasta juega increiblemente al quidditch!!!  
-Si Ron, la verdad es que juega muy bien, pero concentrémonos en nuestro equipo, vamos a buscar algún lugar tranquilo para pensar.  
Cuando salieron de los vestuarios estaba Kate esperándolos, no podían andar solos a esa hora. Los acompañó hasta la puerta y se fue hacia los terrenos del colegio, donde se encontraba Snape.  
Subieron a la torre de Griffindor y como en la sala común había mucha gente, decidieron ir hacia la habitación...  
-Ok, a mi me gusta Ginny.  
-Harry!! Te gusta mi hermana? Seremos cuñados?  
-Estoy hablando de las pruebas Ron! Claro que no me gusta tu hermana, hablo de que sea cazadora.  
-Ah. Si, ya se. A mi también me gusta, me costó mucho detener sus envíos. Bien, ya está una, quién será el otro?  
-Mmm, creo que Collin Crevey estará bien, no está en forma, pero será bueno cuando esté al 100.  
-Si, eso creo. El tercer cazador debería ser ese chico...el de segundo...Rocco Livioto, qué crees? Me costó bastante atajar su tiro cruzado, lo oculta muy bien.  
-Bien –dijo Harry, anotando los nombres de los tres elegidos. Luego continuó.-Qué te pareció Dean Thomas? Podría ser un buen bateador.  
-Si, creo que incluso podría ser tan bueno como mis hermanos.  
-Bien, el último será.....Seamus Finnigan, casi me baja con su Bludger.  
-Perfecto! Fue más fácil de lo que creía! Vamos a poner el papel ahora? O esperamos hasta mañana para que no puedan dormir hoy?  
-Lo pondré a la noche...jaja.  
-Harry! Ven! Mira! No es Kate discutiendo con Snape?

-Eh? Dónde?  
-Ahí...afuera. No ves?  
-Qué pasará? No me gusta la manera en que se mueven las manos de Kate, parece muy enojada.  
En ese momento Hermione entró en la habitación.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Mira Hermione..Kate y Snape están... -Ron comenzó pero no terminó –Estaban peleando afuera, pero ya no están.  
-Bueno, debe haber sido por el comportamiento de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, no? Se la pasan molestando a todo el mundo y nadie les dice nada, sus guardianes son de terror!  
-Si, bueno, y a qué venías? –dijo Ron  
-A ver si ya habían elegido los integrantes del equipo. Nadie habla de otra cosa, están todos muy nerviosos y quieren, bueno, queremos saber.  
-Si, ya elegimos, pero no se los diremos hasta mañana, si no pueden aguantarse lo lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón...jajaja!  
-Harry, si que eres malo! Adios!  
-Uh, esta Hermione tiene cada vez menos sentido del humor, verdad Harry?  
-Sí, eso creo. Bueno, vamos a dormir.  
Cuando todos en la habitación estaban dormidos, Harry bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba solo Kate.  
-Harry! Perdona, te asusté de nuevo?  
-No, sólo vine a poner la lista de los jugadores elegidos. Sabes? Fuiste de gran ayuda, juegas muy bien.  
-Si, gracias. Jugué en la selección menor de España durante unos años.  
-Guau! Y por qué no seguiste? –Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, la cara de Kate se llenó de tristeza y sus ojos perdieron el brillo característico que siempre tenían.  
-Bueno, tuve algunos problemas y cuando terminé el colegio decidí que me dedicaría a otra cosa. Pero...eso no importa.  
-Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Si, claro.  
-Por qué discutías con Snape hoy?  
-Primero, es profesor Snape, y segundo, no tiene importancia. Cosas de trabajo. Eh, cómo lo sabías?  
-Ron y yo los vimos sin querer por la ventana de la habitación.  
-Bueno, está bien. No te preocupes, no era nada grave. Es ese Malfoy que me tiene harta realmente y los guardianes de Slitherin no le ponen límites. Sabes? Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde.  
-Si, eh, estoy cansado, es verdad. Bueno, gracias por la ayuda de hoy y hasta mañana.  
-Chau Harry, que duermas bien.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con Hedwig, que estaba del otro lado de la ventana. La tomó, le sacó la nota que traía en su pata y la leyó. Era la respuesta de Lupin:  
Harry, lamento que sigas pasando por esas cosas.  
Lo que tienes que hacer es seguir practicando la Oculmencia.  
Cualquier cosa, habla con Dumbledore, McGonagall o Clearwater.  
Muchos saludos.  
Remus.  
La carta de Lupin lo dejaba mas tranquilo, pero no le gustaba tener que continuar con las clases extras de Snape...aunque si eso era lo que Dumbledore y Remus le pedían, lo haría, lo haría por ellos.  
Harry se fue a dormir pensando en que este año ganarían la copa de quidditch. Pero sintiéndose mal por haberle preguntado eso a Kate, por qué tenía que ser tan entrometido? Por qué le costaba tanto confiar en esa chica? Ella parecía amable con él, pero había algo que le decía que no era del todo sincera. Y por qué estaba seguro de que no discutía con Snape por Malfoy? De tanto hacerse preguntas, Harry se quedó dormido.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	9. Capitulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 9:**  
Septiembre siguió sin mayores sobresaltos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estudiaban bastante, pero no tanto como Ginny, que debía presentarse para sus MHB a fin de año. Los chicos la ayudaban en lo que podían, pero entre los entrenamientos, las clases de Oculmencia y sus propias tareas, Harry era el que menos la ayudaba.  
Aún con todas sus ocupaciones, trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en los terrenos del colegio, disfrutando de los últimos días de verano y los primeros días del otoño. Viendo como lentamente las hojas de los árboles se volvían amarillas, como el lago iba enfriando la temperatura del agua...en fin, descansando.  
Lo que más les llamaba la atención era las miradas de odio que se dirigían Kate y Snape cada vez que se cruzaban por algún pasillo. Nadie entendía bien por qué.  
En cuanto a sus sueños, eran cada vez menos claros, Harry estaba muy feliz, porque no sólo no tenía que ver a Volvemort cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sino que pronto dejaría las clases de Oculmencia.  
En uno de esos desagradables martes, en las mazmorras, Snape le dijo:  
-Ok Potter, espero que esta sea la última vez que vea tu asquerosa cara dentro de mi oficina.  
Deja la varita.  
Harry estaba descansando en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando de repente la vio salir, Kate le profirió una sonrisa, le guiño un ojo y le dijo: -Ron te está buscando hace como media hora, qué haces aquí sólo? Ve adentro y...ah, ahí viene. Entren cuando oscurezca. Adiós!  
-Potter, Potter, Potter. Te gusta la nueva guardiana? Ja ja ja. –el cinismo de Snape era muy evidente, parecía disfrutar de la vergüenza del chico.  
-No, nada mas me cae bien. Pero parece que a usted no, verdad? –Preguntó Harry con tono inquisitorio y un poco cínico.  
-A mi no me cae bien la gente que miente y oculta cosas, como su nombre. Creo que encontrarías mas que interesante lo que oculta Potter.  
-No oculta nada! Es muy buena con todos nosotros!  
-Si, bueno Potter, si tu lo dices. Ahora afuera! Ya no quiero verte hasta después de Hogsmeade, vamos a hacer una clase por mes, para ver si ha funcionado.

El chico corrió lleno de felicidad hacia la sala común a contarle a sus amigos que se había librado de su mayor molestia...Snape. Que sólo tendría que verlo una vez por mes. Al contarles lo que el profesor le insinuó sobre Kate, todos se sobresaltaron.  
-Será peligrosa?  
-No lo creo Ron, o por lo menos no parece.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo Harry –dijo Hermione- Pero, a mí me parece extraño que ella y Snape se odien tanto, que ella sea tan buena y que nos oculte cosas. Qué fue lo que viste cuando entraste a la oficina de guardianas?  
-Eh...-Harry hacia muecas para intentar recordar- no mucho, todas tenían fotos y cosas de sus amigos y familias, pero ella no. También sabemos que su madre está muerta y que algo feo le pasó porque dejó de jugar al quidditch. No estudió en aquí porque los uniformes de su foto de graduación tenían un escudo con una...K. Dónde habrá estudiado?  
-Yo me encargo de averiguar eso, ahora mejor hagamos nuestras tareas –dijo Hermione recogiendo sus libros.

Al fin llegó el octubre, los chicos no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer para averiguar de cuál era el colegio. Hasta que vieron a Sean colgando un aviso en la cartelera de la sala común.  
El próximo fin de semana será la primer visita a Hogsmeade.  
En este viaje, la srta. Clearwater será la guardiana que los acompañe.  
Los de tercer año, deben presentar sus autorizaciones a los guardianes, sin excepción.

Todos estaban muy contentos. Hermione les dijo a Ron y a Harry que podían ir a la biblioteca del pueblo y buscar en los anuarios de los otros colegios, ya que estaban todos allí. A los chicos no les gustó mucho la idea, pero no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer para averiguar quién era esa chica.  
Esa semana se divirtieron mucho, no tenían casi deberes, salvo los de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la tía de Neville era una gran profesora, pero muy exigente. Salían todas las tardes a los jardines, para disfrutar los últimos días cálidos antes de que llegue el invierno. Iban muy seguido a visitar a Hagrid, y éste les prohibió investigar a Kate, les dijo que Snape sólo quería que se metan en problemas, y bla bla, pero los chicos aún continuaban con su idea. Harry no podía confiar en ella totalmente.  
Sean, por otro lado, se había enojado mucho con ella cuando le jugó una broma para relajar a los de quinto y séptimo, que estaban muy atareados. Le había pintado "soy un bobo" en la túnica, y cada vez que él la miraba parecía odiarla tanto como Snape.  
A Ron, que no le gustaba para nada Sean, le pareció muy gracioso, pero a la mayoría de las chicas no les gustó la broma. Claro, Sean era muy bonito y la mitad de ellas estaban enamoradas de él. Eso era otro motivo más para que los chicos lo odiaran.  
Al fin llegó el viernes y Kate pidió las autorizaciones a los de tercero. Informó que saldrían el sábado a las 10 de la mañana, así que todos se fueron a dormir temprano, para poder disfrutar de su paseo.

La mañana del sábado era fría pero los rayos de sol demostraban que el día iba a ser igualmente lindo. Todos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Luego se dirigieron por casas hacia Hogsmeade.  
Cuando llegaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron primero a la biblioteca. Preguntaron dónde podían hallar una lista de todos los colegios de magia del mundo y, muy amablemente la bibliotecaria les indicó los libros que debían consultar.  
Luego de hacer una lista con todos los que comenzaban con la letra K (unos veinte), buscaron los anuarios de los colegios y se sentaron en una cómoda mesa junto a la ventana. Tenían dos libros por colegio, porque calculaban que Kate tenía entre 19 y 20 años. Revisaron todos de arriba abajo, de atrás para adelante, y no encontraron su nombre en ningún lado. Estaban demasiado confundidos, hasta que Hermione dijo que mejor buscar en las fotos, para ver si la encontraban, tal vez lo que ocultaba era su verdadero nombre.  
Hermione estaba metida en un gran libro de un colegio llamado Katica, situado en España hasta que gritó:  
-La encontré! Aquí está! Tiene 19 años. Tan sólo 3 más que nosotros. Pero, no puede ser...  
-Qué pasa Hermione? –dijo Harry sacándole el libro de sus manos- Que?!?!?! No tiene nombre?  
-No seas bobo, no te das cuenta? Alguien lo borró para que nadie pueda saber de quién se trata!  
-Ok, ahora sí que me resulta sospechoso –dijo Ron, con una gran cara de sorpresa, mientras miraba la foto de su guardiana.  
-Bueno, vamos, ya no hay nada más que podamos averiguar  
-Si Harry, tienes razón, vamos a devolver éstos libros y disfrutemos de nuestro paseo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy forzada.  
El resto del día la pasaron muy bien. Compraron golosinas de todo tipo, unos cuantos chascos en Zonkos planeaban dirigirse a las Tres Escobas, cuando vieron algo que les llamó mucho la atención:  
-Charlie!!! Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pasó algo en casa?  
-No Ron, tranquilo, sólo supe que era su visita a Hogsmeade y los vine a ver. Cómo anda todo?  
-Eh...bien. Sólo paseábamos un poco.  
-Me alegro hermanito, y...dónde está Ginny?  
-Chicos...no se olviden que tienen que estar acá a las 6 de la tarde, para que volvamos todos juntos al colegio. -Kate se les había acercado y les hablaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Todos la miraban, especialmente Charlie. –eh, hola. Mi nombre es Kate Clearwater, y tú quién eres?  
-Charlie Weasley. Uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron.  
-Encantada de conocerte. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós.  
-eh...sí claro...adiós. –cuando se alejó lo suficiente de ellos, Charlie dijo – Es linda. Quién es?  
-Nuestra nueva guardiana. Te gusta? – preguntó Hermione con cara de asco.  
-No, hay algo de ella que se me hace conocido. No importa.  
-TE GUSTA, TE GUSTA!!  
-Ron cállate! Bueno, digamos que tan sólo me hubiera gustado tener esa clase de guardiana cuando estaba en el colegio...jajaja. Mejor busco a Ginny, chau chicos. Suerte contra Slitherin!

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	10. Capitulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 10:**

La semana siguiente, los tres amigos, cada vez que tenían un momento libre, hacían conjeturas sobre la verdadera identidad de Kate. No podían creer que una chica tan amable y simpática fuera una mentirosa. Qué ocultaría?  
El sábado llegó el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch: Griffindor vs Slitherin. Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano, bajaron al gran salón a desayunar y se fueron rápidamente a los vestuarios a esperar a los demás. Cuando todos llegaron, Harry les dio el discurso de ánimos que antes les daban Wood y Angelina.  
-Bueno chicos, no es que quiera meterles presión, pero si no ganamos a Slitherin vamos a ser la burla de todos y no podría soportarlo.  
-Tranquilo Harry, tenemos un buen equipo, los entrenamientos salieron bien, nos entendemos entre nosotros...  
-Sí Collin, ya lo se, pero Slitherin se caracteriza por hacer trampa y necesitaremos del esfuerzo de todos. Bueno, ya es hora...A GANAR!  
Salieron al campo de juego, todo el colegio estaba allí. Los de Griffindor con banderas, escarapelas y bufandas escarlata y doradas, los de Slitherin vestidos de verde y plateado. Los demás alumnos vestían túnicas negras, pero evidentemente alentaban a Griffindor, ya que cuando salió el equipo, estallaron en gritos.  
Comenzó el partido, Harry se montó en su escoba y buscaba la snitch mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Neville, que era el nuevo relator de los partidos ya que Lee Jordan había terminado el colegio el año anterior.  
Ginny convirtió varios puntos, Griffindor iba ganando 30-0. Los de Slitherin comenzaron a inquietarse, haciendo trampa y golpeando demás. Cuando Goyle le pegó con el bate a Ginny en el estómago, Ron se volvió loco y lo tiró de la escoba.  
-Penal para ambos equipos! –gritó Madame Hooch- bajen los capitanes inmediatamente!  
La próxima vez que pase algo así expulso al jugador que cometa ese tipo de falta. Tienen un minuto para hablar con los jugadores. Quiero un juego limpio!

Harry se dirigió a sus compañeros.  
-Ginny, estás bien?  
-Sí, me dolió un poco pero ya estoy mejor. Qué dijo Madam Hooch?  
-Que juguemos limpio. Ron, sé que se lo merecía, pero nos están provocando. En cualquier momento empieza a llover y tengo que encontrar la snitch antes de que eso pase. Concéntrese tan solo en jugar, y si nos hacen faltas lo aguantamos, ok? Nos darán penales a nuestro favor y expulsarán al jugador que lo haga. Ahora, a jugar!  
Todos volvieron al aire, Ron no atajó el penal, y Ginny no convirtió el suyo. Ahora iban 30-10. No había señales de la snitch y el cielo se volvía cada vez mas oscuro, en cualquier momento comenzaría la lluvia.  
De pronto, la vio, un resplandor dorado brillaba justo debajo de Malfoy, tenía que apartarlo de ella. Salió volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba, mirando de reojo la snitch, controlando sus movimientos. Su plan funcionó, Malfoy lo siguió. Entonces, cuando estaban bien alto, que los otros jugadores casi no se veían, dio media vuelta y bajó a toda velocidad. La snitch se encontraba casi a ras del suelo, no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Mafloy quedó helado, no entendía nada, hasta que por ahí se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había engañado.  
Harry frenó de golpe cuando estaba por chocar con el suelo, estiró la mano lo más que pudo y la atrapó. Sonó el silbato y el estadio se vino abajo. El muchacho pasó volando por al lado de Malfoy, con una gran sonrisa y la snitch en la mano, y le gritó:  
-Eh! Malfoy! La próxima vez capaz que lo logras...jajaja.  
-Me las vas a pagar Potter!  
Cuando aterrizó, se reunió con el equipo, que gritaba de la emoción. Se les acercaron Hagrid, Hermione y Neville.  
-Bien hecho chicos! Lo hicieron muy bien.  
-Gracias Hagrid. Ron! Ese no es tu hermano?  
-Qué está haciendo Charlie acá?  
-Ja ja –dijo Ginny- creo que le gusta Kate...debe haber venido a verla.  
-Jugadores! A las duchas! –dijo Harry, y todos se retiraron del campo de juego.

Cuando salieron, Charlie y Kate hablaban muy amistosamente. Se notaba un gran brillo en la mirada del chico. De pronto, Kate salió corriendo y lo dejó parado ahí, hablando solo totalmente desconcertado.

La chica se abrazó a un hombre que había parado casi a la entrada del castillo. Cuando lo soltó, Harry se dio cuenta de quién era. Se acercò poco a poco para intentar escuchar su conversacion, pero le fue imposible, porque lo notaron enseguida y cambiaron de tema.

-Harry! Qué partido! Me puso muy contento que ganaran, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Remus. Eh...puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Bueno, yo los dejo –dijo Kate- no te olvides Remus por favor.

-Tranquila Kate, lo haré en seguida. Dime Harry, que necesitas?

-Bien, eh...no sé cómo decirte esto, pero...tú conoces mucho a Kate?

-Lo suficiente para saber que es una buena persona. Por qué?

-Bueno, es que había algunas cosas extrañas en ella, y eh...sabemos que Kate Clearwater no es su verdadero nombre.

-Que? No, no, Harry, déjala tranquila. Kate Clearwater ES su nombre, y...de dónde sacaste eso?

-Miré su anuario y encontré una foto de ella, pero no había nombre ni apellido, y...

-Escucha, seguramente se borró, o fue un error de impresión. Deja de hacerte el detective Harry. No te metas en problemas. Bueno, es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego.

Esa conversación dejó peor a Harry, no creía ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho Remus, pero tampoco podía desconfiar de él. Era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, era imposible que le mintiera.

En ese momento, hubiera deseado con todo su corazón tener un pensadero, para poder dejar en él todo lo que sentía, todas las ideas que le daban vueltas por la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	11. Capitulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 11.**

**  
**El lunes, después de clase, salieron a entrenar. Ya comenzaba a hacer un poco mas de frío. Todos se veían muy felices. Y recordaban con emoción cada una de las jugadas que habían realizado en el partido contra Slitherin.  
El entrenamiento salió de mil maravillas, Harry estaba seguro de que tenían fuertes chances de ganar la copa, y eso lo ponía muy feliz. Cuando salían del vestuario, vieron algo muy extraño...Kate corría desesperada por el césped, mirando hacia arriba, estiró su brazo derecho, en el que tenía su varita, y gritó: Accio escoba!  
Su Saeta de Fuego salió por la ventana como ya lo había hecho una vez y se dirigió a ella. Kate montó su escoba mientras corría, algo que era muy difícil de hacer, y se elevó en el aire. Se dirigió hacia lo que parecía una gran burbuja plateada y gritó: finito incantatem!  
Se quedaron perplejos cuando vieron lo que sucedía, la burbuja se reventó y una persona caía rápidamente al suelo. Ella aceleró la escoba y agarró al chico en el aire.  
-Neville, estás bien?  
-Sí Kate, gracias. –Neville tenía una expresión de terrible miedo en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Había estado encerrado en una burbuja, a 100 metros del suelo.  
-Quién fue? Quién te hizo esto?  
-Malfoy.

No necesitó decir más, Kate dio media vuelta, le dijo a Harry que lo lleve a la enfermería y que deje su escoba en la oficina de las guardianas, y salió como loca hacia donde estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Los chicos estaban tan ocupados riéndose y revolcándose por el césped que no vieron que ella se acercaba.  
-MALFOY! TE LO ADVERTÍ! 50 puntos menos para Slitherin! Y castigo! Toda la semana limpiarás los baños, bajo la supervisión del Sr. Filch! Te quedó claro?  
-Qué? No! Usted no puede hacerme eso! Eso, eso...es tarea de sirvientes! –Le apuntó con la varita y susurró algo  
-Protego! –Kate se defendió y su cara se llenó de furia –Ahora sí que me colmaste la paciencia! Voy a hablar con el director! Y...50 puntos menos para Slitherin! Vete a tu torre, ahora!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba en enfrente al escritorio de Kate, la oficina estaba vacía. Lo dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió. Dejo la Saeta de Fuego en su soporte y miró las fotos. No encontró nada raro en ellas. Se preguntó si hacía bien o no, pero prosiguió.

Abrió un cajón, miró lo que había adentro. Sólo carpetas de informes sobre los alumnos. Nada interesante ahí. Lo cerró. Abrió otro, y nada, tan sólo tenía unas fotos de Víctor Krum (qué tenían las mujeres con ese chico?, se preguntó Harry). Hasta que llegó al tercer cajón. Estaba cerrado con llave.  
-Alohomora. –dijo en un susurro.  
El cajón se abrió. Habían muchos recortes de diarios. Algunos sobre Siruis, su escape y sus posibles escondites. Otros sobre los m o r t i f a g o s, pero luego, encontró un sobre blanco, que llamaba mucho la atención. Miró hacia todos lados, como confirmando que nadie lo viera y lo abrió. Lo que vio adentro era lo último que esperaba.  
Sintió un ruido, cerró el sobre, lo puso en su lugar, cerró el cajón. Lo hizo en el momento en que se abría la puerta.  
-Harry, todavía por aquí?  
-Eh, si Kate, disculpa, me quedé mirando la foto de tus amigos. Nunca me dijiste a qué colegio fuiste...  
-Katica. Queda en España, es un lugar muy hermoso.  
-Entonces, eres española?  
-No, nací aquí, pero me fui a vivir a España con mi mamá y...bueno Harry, debes disculparme, pero tengo que preparar los informes sobre Malfoy. Ese muchacho es realmente desagradable. Quiero que andes con cuidado. Parece estar muy enojado por el partido del sábado y porque le quité 100 puntos a su casa. Puede intentar vengarse.  
-Eh, si gracias, pero sé defenderme solo. Adios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry les relató a Ron y Hermione todo lo que había visto y la conversación que habían tenido. Además les dijo que Lupin la estaba encubriendo por alguna extraña razón.  
-Eso no es muy lógico Harry –dijo la chica –Si ella oculta algo oscuro, Lupin no la cubriría.  
-Pero no entiendo algo, qué hacía con esas cosas?? –dijo Ron con cara de preocupado.  
-No se chicos, pero esto no me gusta nada. –Harry se acercó a sus amigos para que nadie los oiga y continuó –Creo que es hora de sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.  
-Qué? No Harry, es muy peligroso –susurró Hermione.  
-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que revisar mejor las cosas que había ahí y el momento perfecto es de noche, no hay manera de que haya alguien ahí. Ellos están en las salas comunes por las noches. Iré sólo.  
-No Harry, yo te voy a acompañar.  
-No Ron! Estás muy alto y la capa no nos va a tapar a los dos.  
-Bueno, entonces iré yo. Yo te voy a acompañar. No vas a ir solo.  
-Está bien Hermione, iremos nosotros dos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	12. Capitulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 12:  
**

-Vamos Hermione! Ahora que entra Neville podremos salir!  
Los dos amigos pasaron por el retrato de la dama gorda, caminaron por los pasillos, muy sigilosamente, porque aunque nadie podía verlos, sí podían oírlos.  
Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina. Golpearon, nadie contestó. Entonces se miraron, asintieron y entraron. El lugar estaba vacío y muy oscuro.  
-Lumos!  
De la varita de Harry salió una lucecita que alumbraba su camino. Se dirigieron al escritorio de Kate.  
-Alohomora –susurró Hermione.  
Se sacaron la capa, para estar más cómodos y comenzaron a buscar. Había al menos 20 recortes sobre Sirius y una lista con sus posibles escondites. Adentro de un sobre azul, una lista larguísima con m o r t i f a g o s, agrupados según edades e indicando su ubicación.  
Harry tomó un sobre blanco y lo vació entero arriba del escritorio. Había fotos viejas y nuevas de Bellatrix Lestrange; las crónicas del juicio que la envió a Azkaban, los artículos que hablaban de sus "azañas" de sus épocas como m o r t i f a g a, los recortes del Profeta de cuando se escapó y una lista de los últimos lugares donde se la vio.

Los dos estudiaron con mucho detenimiento lo que encontraron. Sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, leyendo todo con gran interés. No entendían mucho pero, les llamaban poderosamente la atención.  
-Qué crees que está tramando?  
-No lo sé Harry, pero no me gusta nada, vamonos de acá...si llega alguien y nos ve...  
-No! Nos quedamos buscando más! Ese sobre, no lo había visto antes...parece una carta..qué dice? Para mi hija Katie. Voy a leerlo!  
-Harry, esto puede ser peligroso y además, una carta de su madre no creo que nos ayude demasiado. Mejor averigüemos por otro lado, vamos Harry, métete debajo de la capa.  
El chico, muy molestamente, guardo todo en su lugar, cerró el cajón y se metió debajo de la capa con su amiga. Salieron muy despacio y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor cuando de pronto...  
-Pero Albus, estás seguro?  
-Si Minerva, escaparon todos. Ya no queda nadie en Azkaban. Ya todos se deben haber reunido con él seguramente. Deben estar planeando algo grande.  
-Pero, entonces, tendremos que aumentar la seguridad en el castillo, y suprimir las visitas a Hogsmeade.  
-No! Lo último que necesitamos es que los alumnos entren en pánico. Lo que haremos será estar mas despiertos que nunca, y algunos profesores los acompañarán en las salidas. Pero de ninguna manera dejaremos que los chicos se preocupen más de lo necesario. Ahora, ve a hablar con Severus y organicen las rondas nocturnas nuevamente.  
-Sí claro, nos vemos luego.

-Harry, Hermione...qué hacen acá? Deberían estar durmiendo, ya es tarde. –Harry no sabía cómo, pero él podía ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad. Notaba en sus ojos una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.  
-Eh...sí profesor, pero Hermione no se sentía bien y salimos a caminar un poco por los pasillos, no quisimos escuchar, perdón.  
-Está bien Harry, lo que escuchaste es verdad, todos los m o r t i f a g o s salieron de Azkaban hace mas o menos una hora. Es terrible, pero ya sabíamos que sucedería.  
-Pero, eh...tiene alguna idea de lo que planea Voldemort profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.  
-Que bueno que ya pronuncies su nombre niña! Me temo que son sólo sospechas, pero nada concreto. Sólo suposiciones. Harry, el profesor Snape me dijo que casi has logrado controlar tu mente. Te felicito. Pero es muy importante que continúes haciéndolo. Entendido? Ahora los acompañaré hasta su sala común, porque con la capa no van a poder abrir la puerta, no? –En su tono había un dejo divertido.

-Profesor Dumbledore!  
-Director!  
-Buenas noches guardianes, todo bien en la torre de Gryffindor?  
-Sí, todos están durmiendo –dijo Sean orgulloso.  
-Bien, Kate, podría hablar contigo un momento?  
-Sí claro...acá?  
-No, afuera. Ven conmigo. –salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda -Sabes? No estaban todos durmiendo, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban despiertos, es más, estaban deambulando por el castillo.  
-Pero, no, no puede ser. Profesor, nadie salió!  
-Harry tiene cierta capa que lo oculta de los demás, que lo hace invisible. Tendrás que buscar la manera de evitar que esto vuelva a suceder. No sé en qué andarán esos dos, pero no me gusta que en estos momentos estén jugando a los investigadores.  
-Si señor, yo me ocuparé de todo. Es más, creo que tengo la solución, le pedí ayuda a Remus.  
-Bien, bien. Es muy importante la seguridad de Harry para mí. Espero que c u m p l a s con tu deber. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches señor.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	13. Capitulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 13:**

Cuando llegaron Ron estaba dormido, decidieron no contarle nada. Lo harían a la mañana. Hermione se puso la capa y se fue a la habitación de las chicas.  
Harry durmió muy mal esa noche, durante sus sueños, imágenes que no entendía se cruzaban por su mente. Primero la muerte de Sirius, la imagen de Bellatrix riéndose al verlo muerto, un grupo de gente que parecía estar festejando algo, Kate que le gritaba algo que no podía oír, y por último Snape, que le gritaba: Harry, Harry, Harry!!  
-Harry! Harry! Harry! –Ron gritaba desesperado.  
-Ron...qué, qué pasó? –Harry se miró, estaba sudando mucho, temblaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y le dolía mucho la cicatriz de su frente.  
-No se Harry, estabas soñando, pero a los gritos...tal como lo hacías el año pasado. Lo viste?  
-No sé, no recuerdo nada. Qué hora es?  
-Hora de desayunar, vamos.  
-Harry, esto no me gusta nada –dijo Hermione, que se les había unido en el desayuno.  
-Tranquila. Debió ser una pesadilla común y corriente –pero nadie le creyó lo que había dicho, ni siquiera él mismo.  
Ese martes le tocaba Oculmencia con Snape, así que se dirigió a las mazmorras. No quería hacerlo. Y si lo de la noche anterior había sido más que un sueño? Snape iba a verlo, tendría que aumentar sus encuentros otra vez, y ya era lo suficiente desagradable verlo una vez por mes más que el resto de los alumnos.

-Potter, Potter, Potter. Te ves preocupado, te pasa algo? –antes de que Harry pudiera contestar prosiguió –la verdad es que tampoco me importa...jajaja. Bien, ya sabes, deja tu varita sobre el escritorio.  
-Si señor.  
Harry corría desesperado, intentando encontrar una salida. Un grupo de gente lo seguía...hasta que de pronto saltó y se encontró sobre un techo. Duddley y sus amigos estaban abajo, mirándolo con cara de odio.  
-Bien, así que te torturaban cuando ibas al colegio muggle? Otra vez!

Un Dementor se le acercaba, estaba muy cerca, casi podía sentir su alma saliendo de sí mismo. Hasta que alguien habló...  
-Bien, hecho, ya nos reunimos todos nuevamente. No se preocupen por volver. Quédense conmigo. Nos divertiremos juntos. -Una carcajada fría y cortante le dio un escalofrío.  
-POTTER!  
Abrió los ojos, otra vez se encontraba en el suelo. El rostro de Snape irradiaba ira.  
-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando!  
-No lo sé, nunca había soñado eso en mi vida –contestó tembloroso el chico. La cicatriz le dolía mucho, pero no iba a demostrárselo a Snape.  
-Potter, vamos a dejarlo así. La próxima vez que vea algo como esto, retomaremos las clases semanales. Parece que me quieres mucho y deseas verme mas seguido...porque no te esfuerzas en hacer lo que debes.  
-SÍ ME ESFUERZO! PERO NO ES TÁN FÁCIL!  
-Si, claro. –dijo el profesor irónicamente. -VETE!

Harry se sentía muy mal. Por qué le sucedía otra vez? Por qué no podía ser un chico normal y tener sueños con arañas o babosas gigantes? Por qué tenía que verlo en sus sueños? Por qué esa maldita cicatriz no le dejaba de doler?  
Todavía no tenía ganas de volver a la sala común, y tampoco tenía hambre. Como no podía salir, fue a visitar a Hedwig.  
-Perdona, te tengo un poco abandonada. Por favor! Mírame! –la lechuza se volteó y voló a su brazo ululando fuertemente. –Gracias a Dios que aún me quieres. Perdóname, si? –cuando le dio el picotazo en la mano, Harry entendió que era de agradecimiento.  
El muchacho se acercó a la ventana. El olor de la lechucería era desagradable. Necesitaba aire fresco. Desde ahí podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid. Unos metros a su izquierda se encontraba Fang. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí, con él y Hagrid, hablando pavadas.  
-Te pasa algo Potter?  
-Eh, no Sean, estoy bien. Tan sólo miraba a Fang, el perro de Hagrid.  
-No tienes hambre? –dijo el guardián mirando inquisitoriamente a Harry, como acusándolo de algo.  
-No, gracias. Me voy a la sala común.

Cuando llegó, estaban Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny sentados en los sillones, cerca de la chimenea. El resto, supuso, estaría aún cenando.  
-Por qué tardaste tanto Harry? Estaba preocupada por ti.  
-Hermione, no puedes hacer de todo un drama. Tarde porque no tenía hambre y me fui a ver a Hedwig, y luego miré por la ventana y lo vi a Fang, y toda mi tranquilidad se terminó cuando apareció Sean y me preguntó que hacía ahí como si hubiera matado a alguien. Lo odio!  
-Yo creo que es un poco estricto sí, pero tan lindo! –dijo Ginny, poniéndose toda colorada.  
-Ah no! Mi hermana no!  
-Ron cálmate, creo que ni sabe mi nom..–pero no pudo terminar la frase.  
-Ya tuve suficiente el año pasado con el Michael ese, no quiero que ni siquiera lo mires! Entendido?  
-Ron! Basta! No tienes por qué gritarle a tu hermana de esa manera. –dijo Hermione, que temblaba de ira!  
-Ah! Claro! Ella, porque le gustan los chicos más VICKY!!!...  
-NO LE DIGAS VICKY, y qué tiene que ver eso? Estamos hablando de GINNY!  
Hermione se había parado del sillón, Ron la había imitado, era difícil decir cuál de los dos estaba más enojado. Neville miró a Harry desesperadamente, Ginny movía la cabeza de Ron hacia Hermione, y Harry sólo podía pensar en...qué le veía Ginny a Sean? Hasta que los gritos lo bajaron de su nube.

-PORQUE SÓLO TE MIRAS A TI MISMA! NO TE PREOCUPAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS! ERES UNA EGOÍSTA!  
-QUÉ DEMÁS? RON? DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? ES MI PROBLEMA SI ME GUSTA O NO ME GUSTA VÍKTOR, NO CREO QUE SEA TUYO.  
-SÍ QUE LO ES! A MÍ NO ME GUSTA VERTE CON ESE TARADO, QUE QUIERE APARTARTE DE MÍ!  
-NO ES NINGÚN TARADO...Y POR QUÉ...? Ron...tú?  
Ya era obvio lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba tan enojado que había dejado fluir todos sus sentimientos. Ginny reía, pero se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguno gritaba. Neville ya estaba al otro lado de la sala común, cubriéndose por si alguno de los dos comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones. Harry estaba atónito, a Ron le gustaba Hermione?  
-Bueno, ya lo sabes –dijo Ron algo avergonzado –YA LO SABEN TODOS. SÍ! ME GUSTAS! Ahora vamos, ríete de mí todo lo que quieras.  
Pero Hermione no se rió. Se le acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Los otros tres miraban la escena sin saber qué esperar.

-Por qué no avisaste antes tontito? –dijo Hermione mirando ahora a los ojos de Ron. -No te diste cuenta que yo también? –y su cara se volvió de una tonalidad morada, mas que roja. Dentro de su estómago sentía volar millones de mariposas, por fin soltaba su amor por el muchacho pelirrojo que le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio.  
-Eh...no...eh...yo...USTEDES TRES QUÉ MIRAN?  
Harry, Neville y Ginny se echaron a reír con ganas. –Nada –Dijeron los tres y se fueron a la habitación de los varones, donde no dejaron de hablar de la "escenita" hasta que Ron entró y Ginny se fue ante la mirada severa de su hermano.  
-Eh, Ron...qué fue todo eso?  
-Nada Neville, nada. Mejor vamos a dormir.  
-Si, hasta mañana Ron –dijo Harry, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. 

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	14. Capitulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 14:**

Algunos días pasaron hasta que Harry enfrentó a Ron y le preguntó que había pasado.  
-Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que sería muy raro ser novios. Siempre fuimos amigos.  
-Sí, eso es verdad, pero...  
-Me dejas terminar? También nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos sabiendo... "eso".  
-Aha...entonces?  
-Ya! Ansioso! Entonces, decidimos que cada uno pensaría por separado lo que quería hacer y que antes de navidad decidiríamos que hacer. Mientras tanto, seguimos siendo amigos.  
-Es una estupidez!  
-Bueno! Mira quién habla! El que la única vez que le dio un beso a una chica, ella lloraba desconsoladamente. –pero en seguida se arrepintió. – Perdón amigo, es que me dejé llevar.  
-Esta bien, ya no me importa Cho. Tengo otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.  
-Como por ejemplo?  
-Esa Kate. No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

El invierno estaba por llegar, los días eran cada vez mas fríos, a todos les costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas. Los días pasaban y la situación entre Ron y Hermione seguía sin novedades. Era muy extraño, casi no se hablaban, se ponían colorados todo el tiempo. Realmente insoportable.  
Llegó el segundo viaje a Hogsmeade del año. Todos se prepararon y Ron y Hermione acordaron hablar allá.  
Cuando llegaron, acompañados por Kate nuevamente, Los dos "enamorados" se separaron del resto para hablar tranquilos. Harry se quedó con Neville y Ginny, que había ido con ellos porque sus amigas estaban muy estudiosas.  
Cuando estaban frente a Las Tres Escobas, vieron a Kate y Remus, hablando como antes los habían visto en el colegio. Los tres se acercaron un poco para escuchar, pero lo suficiente para no ser vistos.

-Aquí tienes. Es todo tuyo.  
-Gracias Remus. Eres muy amable.  
-No hay de qué. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y sé que él también lo estaría.  
-Si, eso creo...  
-No lo creas, no me caben dudas que, de poder hacerlo, iría con un cartel diciendo que eres su hija.  
Al oír esto, a Kate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a Lupin con todas sus fuerzas. Pero alguien interrumpió esa escena.  
-No crees que es un poco pequeña para ti Lupin?  
-Severus, qué quieres?  
-O es que la pequeña Katie está buscando un padre sustituto? Claro, el suyo no era muy bueno, o...es que estuvo tan poco tiempo con él que ni siquiera lo notó?  
Lupin levantó su varita, también lo hizo Snape. Todos los que pasaban por ahí se pararon a mirar lo que pasaba. Entonces, Kate se paró entre los dos, hizo que Lupin bajara su varita y miró a Snape con tanto desagrado como si hubiera comido una gragea sabor a moco junto con una sabor a vómito juntas.

-Primero, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Remus, es asunto mío y de él. Segundo, consíguete una vida, y deja de molestar a los demás, se que es algo nuevo para ti, pero si te esfuerzas podrás hacerlo. Tercero –Kate parecía que iba a explotar de rabia. –no vuelvas siquiera a nombrar a mi padre sin lavarte esa boca podrida que tienes. Y cuarto, lávate el pelo, que podríamos freír papas en él!!!!  
Antes de que Snape pudiera contestarle, ya todo el mundo se estaba riendo. Había muchísima gente que formaba un círculo alrededor de ellos tres. La mayoría, sobre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, se descostillaban de la risa. Todos, alguna vez, habían soñado con decirle eso a Snape, pero nadie se animaba.  
-Me pagarás ésta niña estúpida!  
-Si, si, claro. Tengo tanto miedo...vete de una vez. Estás haciendo el ridículo delante de medio pueblo.  
Snape miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en el tiempo que Harry lo conocía, su rostro tomó una leve tonalidad rosada. Hechó una mirada más de odio a los dos, y se fue entre la gente, que aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto.  
-No debiste hacerlo. Te buscarás problemas. Severus no es una persona que olvide fácilmente –le advirtió Lupin.  
-Lo sé Remus, y me tiene sin cuidado. Si quiere hacerme algo, se va a encontrar con mi otro yo, y créeme, no le va a gustar.

En ese momento, Ron y Hermione aparecieron entre la multitud.  
-Guau! Vieron eso!? –Neville estaba tan feliz como un nene con juguete nuevo.  
-Sí, fue genial –dijo Harry.  
-Qué pasó?, cuando llegamos Snape salía murmurando algo inentendible y se lo veía muy enojado –preguntó Ron con cara de desconcertado.  
-Vamos, entremos a Las Tres Escobas a beber algo y les contaremos.  
-Buena idea Harry, porque...creo que ellos también tienen algo que contarnos –dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano, que traía a Hermione tomada de la mano.  
-Ya son novios? –preguntó Neville.  
-Eh...sí –dijo tímidamente Hermione, mirando a Ginny –te molesta?  
-Qué? Me encanta! Mi hermano tiene novia! Y es Hermione! Cuando mamá se entere!  
-NO! Le voy a contar yo. –sentenció Ron -Entremos que hace frío.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	15. Capitulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 15:**

La siguiente semana pasó tan rápido como un rayo, y ya todos estaban por irse a casa porque llegaba el receso de navidad. Harry se quedaba, era el único de sexto que no se iba a su casa.  
-Adios Harry. No te metas en problemas. No intentes averiguar nada hasta que volvamos.  
-Ya Hermione! Déjalo en paz! Que haga lo que quiera –le contestó Ron.  
-Bueno, váyanse. Que la pasen bien. Yo estaré aquí si quieren mandarme alguna lechuza.  
Saludos a todos en tu casa Ron, y saludos a tus padres Hermione.  
-Gracias! –dijeron ambos.  
Mientras Harry veía cómo se iban los carruajes, pensaba que sería la navidad más triste de su vida. No solamente sus amigos no estarían, sino que tampoco recibiría regalo de lo extrañaba! Pensaba mucho en él, si bien ya no se echaba la culpa, se sentía mal, si él no hubiera caído en esa trampa...  
-Harry...te noto preocupado. Hay algo que te moleste?  
-Kate! Eh, no...es sólo que...  
-La navidad es una época triste para mí también.  
-Puedo preguntar por qué?  
-Sí claro, ven, entremos que hace frío para estar parados afuera.

Entraron en silencio, Harry la siguió sin hablar hasta Torre de Gryffindor, se sentaron cerca de la chimenea y, luego de un suspiro, Kate comenzó a hablar.  
-Cada navidad recuerdo que ni mi madre ni mi padre están conmigo...es muy triste sabes?  
-Están...?  
-Muertos, sí. Verás, yo creo que ya te había dicho que nací acá, en Inglaterra. –Harry asintió. –Viví cuatro felices años con mis padres, los dos eran magos, claro que no recuerdo mucho, tengo tan sólo imágenes de esa época. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi padre murió y mi mamá no pudo soportarlo. Nos mudamos a España, ella era de ahí, había conocido a mi padre en unas vacaciones y se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro. Poco después se casaron. En fin, viví toda mi vida en un pueblito al sur del país, hasta que me fui al colegio. Fueron algunos de los años mas felices de mi vida, supongo que entiendes de qué hablo.  
-Aha...si.  
-Jugaba al Quidditch, tenía amigos, era muy feliz. Al graduarme del colegio, me ofrecieron entrar a la Selección de quidditch de mi país, yo no cabía dentro de mi misma. Pero mi mamá murió al poco tiempo...y yo...no tenía ganas de jugar al quidditch, no quería hacer nada.  
-Lo siento.  
-Está bien, ya es hora de aceptarlo. Por eso entiendo que tú estés triste. Perdiste a tus padres y hace poco tiempo a tu padrino....  
-Sí, pero no me gusta hablar de eso.  
-Está bien, además creo que ya es demasiado patético estar encerrados en el colegio en la navidad como para encima hablar de estas cosas tristes. Mejor me voy, tengo que ponerme al día con un par de cosas. Ese Malfoy va a tener que quedarse a vivir en el colegio como cinco años después de graduado para c u m p l i r con todos los castigos atrasados que me debe...jaja.  
-Le has puesto muchos? –dijo Harry, sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa.  
-Los suficientes para que me odie mas que a ti. Por lo menos será una cosa menos por la que te preocupes.

Harry se sintió un poco mejor después de esa charla. Había alguien que se sentía tan mal o peor que él.  
La cena de navidad fue muy agradable. Tan sólo eran 20 alumnos, sentados todos juntos en una larga mesa, aunque los de Slitherin, estaban un poco apartados. Igualmente, a nadie le importó, mejor así.  
Dumbledore y los demás profesores estaban sentados con los cuatro guardianes que se habían quedado: Kate por Gryffindor, dos chicas por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y un muchacho bastante desagradable por Slitherin. De tanto en tanto, Kate y Snape cruzaban miradas de odio infinito.  
-Bueno, bueno, otra navidad...es una hermosa época, no creen? Estación del perdón..si si, pueden decir que soy un poco romántico, o que estoy loco, pero yo lo veo así. Así en esta misma mesa hay dos personas que están peleadas, voy a pedirles que se den la mano y tal vez un beso en la mejilla en unos minutos cuando levantemos las copas para brindar...por la navidad y el perdón.  
-Lo siento Director, usted sabe que yo por usted hago cualquier cosa, pero no le daré la mano, y mucho menos un beso. Me niego rotundamente.  
-Vamos Severus –dijo sarcásticamente Kate –es navidad...qué te parece si hacemos las paces? Se que en el fondo, muy en el fondo debes tener algo de buena persona.  
-Ya es suficiente! –Snape ahora se había parado de la silla y empuñaba su varita –Me estás buscando! Eres exactamente igual a tu padre! Una engreída! Una buena para nada! Volaturuis!

-Noooo! Severus, no puedes agredirla –dijo Dumbledore, que ahora se había parado también.  
Todos estaban asustados. Los profesores miraban atónitos a Snape y a Kate, que había volado por el aire unos metros y cayó justo al lado de Harry. La chica se puso de pie. Apuntó directamente a Snape, y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera pararla gritó:  
-Expeliarmus!  
La varita de Snape voló hacia la mesa de los alumnos, un chico de Ravenclaw la tomó, pero no la devolvió. Nadie quería a Snape, y todos querían ver cómo recibía su merecido. Snape miraba a todos lados buscando su varita, pero no la vea.  
-Qué pasa "Snivellus"? Tienes miedo sin tu varita? La última vez que hablamos te dije que te lavaras tu mugrosa boca antes de hablar de él! Cepillatis!  
Una espuma blanca apareció en la cara de Snape. Harry había visto a su padre hacérselo en el pensadero de Snape, cuando le dijo "sangre sucia" a su madre. Ambos rostros parecían a punto de explotar del odio y el rencor.  
-Finito incantatem!  
Dumbledore se había acercado a Snape y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer la espuma.  
-YA ES SUFICIENTE! Ahora sí que estoy enojado! Severus! Kate! Los dos a mi despacho! Ahora! Los demás, pueden terminar la cena. Los veo mañana.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	16. Capitulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 16:**

Durante las siguientes semanas, no se hablaba de otra cosa, la pelea entre ambos se había esparcido por el colegio con mucha rapidez. Todos los que se habían ido deseaban haberlo visto. Especialmente Ron y Neville.  
Harry dormía cada vez peor, tenía sueños extraños, y se levantaba empapado en sudor frío. Pero nunca recordaba lo soñado. Su cicatriz le dolía con frecuencia, y cuando sus amigos lo miraban se limitaba a decir: está feliz, está enojado. Ya estaba cansado de soportar los cambios de ánimo de Voldemort.  
Era martes, tenía que ir a ver a Snape, que lo trataba peor que nunca, como si supiera que Harry había disfrutado la pelea de navidad. Bueno, de hecho, lo sabía.  
-Párate ahí Potter. A la cuenta de tres!  
Era una habitación enorme y sin muebles, iluminada apenas por un rayito de luz que entraba por la ventana.  
-Lucius, amigo, debes ir, llévate algunos otros contigo...búscalo, encuéntralo y tráemelo. Quiero tenerlo conmigo. El sabe, él sabe.  
-Señor...pero, usted está seguro de que no está...  
-Estás dudando de mi inteligencia, de mis conocimientos y de mis espías?  
-No señor, claro que no señor....ya mismo iré señor. Gracias por encomendarme esta misión señor.  
-Deja de rendirme pleitesías y vete! Ahora!  
El hombre salió, la puerta se cerró y quien quedó adentro largó una carcajada fría, siniestra...luego dijo algo así como...haber cuanto resiste...

-Me tienes cansado Potter! Te quiero aquí todos los martes! Me has entendido?  
-Sí señor, pero le juro que yo no....no soñé eso, no me acuerdo..  
-No me interesa! Ahora vete! Tengo que hacer algo.  
Cuando Harry salía, se cruzó a Kate y a la profesora Sprout bajando a las mazmorras. Kate lo miró, le sonrió y le dijo, tan sólo moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonidos "el castigo"

-Necesitamos averiguar más! Tengo la sensación de que la conozco de antes, no sé, a veces me hace acordar a alguien y no sé a quién.  
-Pero Harry, es peligroso...creo que no debes...  
-Ron! Estar de novio con Hermione te hizo cambiar demasiado! Lo haré, me ayuden o no!  
El chico dio media vuelta y se fue. No sabía por qué se había enojado con Ron, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaría a esa noche.  
Cuando todos estaban dormidos, se levantó lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y bajó por las escaleras. Ahí estaba Kate. Sean había salido cinco minutos antes, lo había escuchado decir que iba a buscar café. Se pararía a la derecha de la puerta y cuando Sean entrara, él saldría, era un plan perfecto, salvo porque...  
-Harry, no tienes permiso para andar de noche por los pasillos –el chico se quedó petrificado, cómo podía verlo? Tenía la capa! –vamos ya...quítate la capa, ya se que eres tú.

-Có...cómo me viste Kate?  
-Ah...magia! ja ja ja. Con la ayuda de unos amigos...Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y el otro que no merece ni que lo nombre.  
-Qué? Cómo? Tú lo tienes?  
-Sí, Remus me lo dio en Hogsmeade, justo antes de la riña con Snape. Lo tenía Ojoloco, desde que Barty Crouch Jr se hizo pasar por él.  
-Ah, claro, si, lo había olvidado.  
-Bueno, ahora te vas a sentar ahí y me vas a decir a dónde ibas.  
-Eh...yo...a...hablar con Hagrid –mintió.  
-Vamos Harry, y se supone que yo tengo que creer que ibas a la una de la mañana porque tenías ganas de tomar el te con Hagrid? –y se echó a reír. -Me subestimas niño.  
-Bueno...iba a mandarle una lechuza a Lupin, no podía dormir y...  
-Por qué? Te duele la cicatriz? Has visto algo? Te sientes mal?  
-No, no, es que necesitaba decirle que me compre unas cosas, y como no podía dormir, decidí que iría a mandársela.  
-Mejor se la mandas mañana –miró el mapa –y te vas a la cama que ya viene Sean.

Pasaron algunas semanas, se acercaba el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Todos estaban nerviosos y entrenaban más que nunca. El equipo jugaba cada vez mejor. A Harry no le preocupaba eso, lo que tenía en mente eran sus clases de Oculmencia y sus sueños. Si bien no podía recordarlos por las mañana, los revivía todos los martes con Snape. Podía ver a Voldemort, que les pedía a sus m o r t í f a g o s que le lleven algo...pero no sabía qué.  
Al fin llegó el día. Era una muy linda mañana, fría, pero soleada. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Harry dio un pequeño discurso de aliento a los jugadores y se dirigieron al campo de juego.  
Como siempre, los de Gryffindor rompieron en gritos y estallidos, los de Slitherin los silbaron, pero a ellos no les importó demasiado.  
Cuando Madam Hooch sonó el silbato, los catorce jugadores se elevaron en el aire. Mientras su equipo se lucía, Harry buscaba la pequeñísima bola dorada desde lo alto. DE vez en cuando miraba las jugadas, pero trataba de no desconcentrarse demasiado. Vio a Ron atajando algunos tiros y a Ginny haciendo un excelente tanto, ésta luego se volteó, lo miró y le guiñó un ojo...se le aceleró el corazón, le sudaron las manos. Basta! Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a su tarea.  
De pronto la vio, estaba suspendida en el aire, cerca de los postes del guardián del equipo contrario. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, salió zumbando por el aire, a toda velocidad, no le costó nada...la tomó por sorpresa y en menos de 5 segundos la tenía en sus manos, apretándola con mas fuerza que nunca.  
Ganaron, por supuesto, y por una gran diferencia, 250 a 20. Ron estaba muy contento, y la mayoría de los tantos los anotó Ginny. Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de sus dos amigos (?)  
Ahora Ravenclaw y Gryffindor iban por la copa. Slitherin había perdido sus dos partidos. Snape estaba furioso y amenazó a Malfoy con sacarle la capitanía del equipo si no ganaban contra Hufflepuff. Esto ponía muy feliz a Harry y la mayoría del colegio. 

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	17. Capitulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 17:**

Llegó Febrero y pronto irían nuevamente a Hogsmeade. Esto no divertía tanto a Harry, como era justo en San Valentín, Ron y Hermione querían estar solos y disfrutar de su noviazgo, que seguía viento en popa. Estaban cada vez mas enamorados, y rara vez se los veía a uno sin el otro. Cada vez que se miraban, parecía como si pequeños destellos salieran de sus ojos.  
Cuando se levantaron esa mañana, fueron a desayunar todos muy contentos. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho estaba charlando con Michael, seguramente sobre cómo pasarían el día de los enamorados... Casi le parecía ayer cuando ellos dos estaban sentados en ese bar el año anterior, y Cho salió corriendo y llorando, dejándolo ahí sólo, como un tonto. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mal, pero...aún seguía atraído por Cho?

Miró a su alrededor, Ginny también miraba a la feliz parejita. Pero su cara no era de celos o enojo, sino más bien de risa, y le sentaba muy bien esa expresión.  
-No puedo creerlo, sabes Harry? Son uno para el otro –dijo la niña pelirroja –Sólo lo hacen para molestarnos. Me enteré que ya han terminado.  
-Qué? Estás segura?  
-Sí, por qué? Quieres ir corriendo a invitarla a salir contigo hoy? –en el tono de Ginny había cierto..."no lo hagas por favor"  
-No, tengo una idea mejor.-se sonrojó, pero aún así lo dijo -Quieres ser mi cita hoy?  
-Ay Harry! Cómo me lo vas a preguntar a último momento? No ves que me tendría que haber arreglado? –pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry, largó una carcajada –Claro que sí, será divertido. Además, soy la única de mis amigas que no tiene cita. Me iba a aburrir mucho. Si hasta Neville tiene una cita!  
-Neville!! No me lo habías dicho!! Quién es la afortunada?  
-Luna Lovegood–dijo el chico, muy nervioso y sonrojado hasta el cansancio.  
-Muy bien! Felicitaciones. Bien vamos Ginny? –se paró, le ofreció su brazo como un caballero y pasaron entre las mesas.

Otra vez era Kate quien los acompañaba, pero estaba muy bonita. Una túnica color rosa, el pelo suelto que le caía sobre los hombros y una sonrisa especial en la cara.  
-Y a ésta qué le picó? Qué se viste así para ir a cuidarnos a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Hermione con cara de desagrado.  
-Es que creo que no va sólo a cuidarnos...da la casualidad que Charlie también va a Hogsmeade también...jajaja...  
-Estás segura Ginny?  
-Sí Ron. Me llegó ayer una lechuza de su parte.

Cuando llegaron, todos se separaron. Harry se sentía medio raro en una cita con Ginny, pero a la vez muy a gusto. Ella era su amiga, la conocía mucho y podían hablar de cualquier cosa.  
-Harry Potter! Qué estás haciendo con mi hermanita?  
-Eh...hola Charlie...nada...sólo...  
-Ja ja ja, no seas tonto, es un chiste. Pero me la cuidas, eh?  
-Sí, pero nosotros no somos...  
-Lo siento chicos, llegó mi cita –informó haciéndose el importante y corrió hacia donde estaba Kate.

El día pasó muy rápido, ambos se divirtieron mucho, fueron a Zonko's y compraron un par de "cositas" para molestar al horrible celador y su gatita, y fueron a un barcito muy lindo al que Harry nunca había ido antes.  
-Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?  
-Vine con Collin, en nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade..  
-Con Collin?? Tu y él???? –preguntó Harry algo sorprendido.  
-Eh...no. Bueno, salimos un tiempito, pero no funcionó, solo somos amigos ahora..  
-Y...por qué yo no me enteré? Ron no me dijo nada.  
-Porque Ron no lo sabía...ustedes estaban muy preocupados con lo del Torneo...yo también estaba preocupada por ti, pero...  
-Sí...no te hicimos mucho caso, es verdad...lo siento.  
-Está bien Harry. Yo soy más pequeña que ustedes y a Ron no debe gustarle estar demasiado tiempo con su hermana menor.  
-Espérame aquí! –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Salió del bar, tardó unos minutos, y regresó con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-A dónde te fuiste??? No es de muy buena educación dejar a una chica sentada en un bar y salir corriendo –lo reprendió ginny un poco ofendida por el extraño comportamiento de su "cita".  
-Para ti –contestó Harry, extendiéndo su brazo y entregándole un ramo de flores muy colorido.  
-Gracias Harry! No debiste hacerlo! No es una cita de verdad... –dijo ginny mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
-Bueno...-el chico le tomó las manos -para...para mí...sí lo es.  
Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no mencionaron más el tema. Luego se encontraron con todos los demás y volvieron al colegio. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que Charlie se despedía de Kate con un pequeño beso en la boca. El chico la miraba embelesado, y ella tenía en los ojos con un brillo muy especial.

-eh...Kate –dijo Ron cuando se acercaron a los enamorados –ya somos familia??? –lo que provocó la risa de todos.  
-Ronald Weasley! –exclamó Kate completamente colorada –aún sigo siendo tu guardiana y me debes un poquito de respeto.....  
-Pero sí –dijo Charlie abrazando a Kate por detrás –es de la familia. Estamos de novios.  
-Felicitaciones! –dijo Ginny muy sonriente.  
-Y ustedes? –preguntó Charlie mirando a Ron, Harry y Hermione –no nos van a felicitar? Siempre me dices que tengo que sentar cabeza Ron...jajaja  
-Si, claro...felicitaciones –diijo Harry desganado.  
-Eh...ojalá sean muy felices –dijo Hermione sin mirarlos.  
-Claro, claro...y hasta que la muerte los separe –bromeó Ron.  
-Bueno, al colegio todo el mundo! –exclamó Kate, que luego abrazó fuertemente a Charlie para hablarle al oído –te voy a extrañar. Escríbeme por favor.  
-Claro que sí! Yo también te voy a extrañar y nos veremos antes de lo que crees. Adios.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Sean le dijo a Harry que Dumbledore lo esperaba en su despacho. El muchacho lo siguió, Snape dijo la contraseña y se fue.  
-Fawkes! Cómo estás? –el ave se posó en su hombro y le dio un pequeño picotazo.  
-Harry! Ya has vuelto. Cómo te fue en el paseo?  
-Bien, gracias. Pero...me mandó a llamar?  
-Sí Harry, el profesor Snape me ha dicho que ve cada vez con más frecuencia imágenes de Voldemort en tus pensamientos. Practicas antes de acostarte? Pones tu mente en blanco?  
-Si, pero, no se...yo no recuerdo nada de lo que sueño. En realidad todas esas cosas las veo con Snape nada mas.  
-Aha, bueno, entonces la Oculmencia está dando algunos resultados. Por lo menos no los recuerdas. Bien. Harry, debes seguir concurriendo todos los martes hasta que se vayan por completo. Entiendes?  
-Si, claro...  
-Hay algo más que te preocupa?  
-No...si.  
-En qué quedamos?  
-Es que la guardiana de mi casa, Kate, hay algo que me dice que ella oculta cosas. Estoy seguro de que es así, pero...Lupin confía en ella y...  
-Y yo también Harry. Es una buena chica. Y todos ocultamos cosas a veces. No debes preocuparte. Quiero que confíes en ella. Te ayudará si algo te pasa.  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no le diría nada más, así que se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salía, entró Kate, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Uno de los cuadros del despacho de Dumbledore le habló a la muchacha, pero lo único que Harry pudo escuchar fue: "Tú! Qué estás haciendo aquí? La última vez que te vi eras apenas una niñita...", luego se cerró la puerta.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	18. Capitulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

Se acercaban las pascuas y Ron le dijo a Harry que no estará sólo esta vez. Que por alguna extraña razón sus padres no querían que fueran a casa. Ginny también se quedaba.  
En los últimos tiempos, Harry estaba mucho con Ginny, ya que Ron y Hermione eran inseparables y no era divertido estar con ellos mientras se besaban, y Neville y Luna se habían puesto de novios.  
La pelirroja tenía sus amigas, pero estaban mucho tiempo estudiando, así que Harry la ayudaba a preparar sus MHB. La pasaban muy bien juntos. Cuando no estaban estudiando, paseaban por los fríos terrenos del colegio, hablando de muchas cosas, quidditch, vacaciones, bromas para hacer y Kate (él decidió que era hora de confiar en la pequeña hermanita de Ron). Harry había encontrado una gran amiga en ella.  
Al fin llegó el día, todos se levantaron temprano para tomar el tren que los llevaría a King´s Cross. En Gryffindor sólo quedaban Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que no se fue a su casa porque quería estar con su novio cuando le dijera a su familia que eran novios. Aunque todos creían que se había arrepentido al instante en que se fue el tren.  
Cuando bajaron a almorzar, Dumbledore les dijo que sería en el jardín. Salieron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Todos los Weasley estaban allí! También Fleur Delacour, que era la novia de Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron y Lupin.

-Acá están!! –dijo la sra. Weasley dándoles un abrazo.  
-Les gustó la sorpresa?  
-Sí Charlie, pero creo que tu novia se va a poner más contenta que nosotros –dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
-Novia? –el que hablaba ahora era Lupin –no será...  
-Kate! –dijo Ginny -Sí!! Jajaja.  
-Bueno, eso me alegra mucho –dijo Lupin nuevamente.  
Kate apareció de la nada. Saludó a todos los Weasley, y se sonrojó un poco cuando charlie le presentó a su mamá.  
-Éste es mi hermano Bill, y ésta es su novia –pero no terminó la frase.  
-Fleur!!! No puedo creerlo amiga!! Tanto tiempo sin verte!! Cómo has estado? –las dos se abrazaron muy felices.  
-Estoy tgabajando en Ggingots, el banco, para mejogag mi inglés. Pego pagece que no funciona muy bien. Y tú? Egues pgofesoga?  
-No! Soy guardiana. Cuido a estos pequeños diablillos! Ja ja. Sabes? Estuve con Víktor este verano, y me contó que participaste en el Torneo de los Tres, o mejor dicho, Cuatro Magos.  
-Si, fue muy lindo volveg a veglo.  
Con su alegría, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que todos las miraban asombrados. Nadie entendía bien qué pasaba.

-Pero...de dónde se conocen? –preguntó Bill.  
-Ambas jugábamos al quidditch por en los seleccionados menores de España y Francia. Nos conocimos a los 14 años. También jugamos juntas en el Torneo Intercontinental representando a Europa. Pasamos grandes momentos juntas. Verdad Fleur?  
-Sí! Egan tiempos tan felices...jajaja!  
Todos se sentaron a almorzar, comieron y hablaron mucho, sobre todo Fleur y Kate. Esto ponía un poco triste a Charlie, ya que su novia no le hacía mucho caso. Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron propuso un partido de quidditch. Los Weasley se levantaron inmediatamente, salvo Percy, que no era muy adepto al deporte. Dumbledore hizo aparecer escobas para los mellizos, Charlie y Bill, mientras que Harry, Ron y Ginny llamaron las suyas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron propuso un partido de quidditch. Los Weasley se levantaron inmediatamente, salvo Percy, que no era muy adepto al deporte. Dumbledore hizo aparecer escobas para los mellizos, Charlie y Bill, mientras que Harry, Ron y Ginny llamaron las suyas.  
-Perdón –dijo Kate –no pensarán dejarnos acá mirando. Yo quiero jugar.  
-Pero...cómo hacemos? –preguntó Bill -No somos muchos.  
-Fácil, Weasleys y Potter contra el resto.  
-Qué resto? –dijo Ron riendo –estás sola cuñadita!  
-No, no, sola no, yo jugagué con ella...y reclutaguemos chicos de la mesa de allá, donde están los demás alumnos que se quedagon.  
-Quién juega? –preguntó Kate –Neville?  
-Eh...no, yo no sé....  
-Sí, si, serás bateador! –exclamó Kate. –Quién más juega?  
Poco tiempo después, se habían armado los dos equipos. Empezó el partido y todos estaban impresionados viendo jugar a Fleur y Kate. Las dos se movían totalmente sincronizadas, tenían jugadas preparadas y parecía que se leían los pensamientos. A pesar de que Harry atrapó la snitch, el partido lo ganaron ellas, 290 a 210. Neville casi no podía creerlo, él también había jugado muy bien. Charlie y Bill estaban muy enojados y no querían ni siquiera hablarles a sus novias. Hasta que por ahí...

-Kate...yo sabía que te conocía de algún lado...te he visto jugar antes y, además, no eras la novia de Krum? –dijo Bill.  
-Eh....jajaja! Si!!  
-Qué? –Charlie no podía creerlo –Cuándo? Cómo?  
Fleur no podía mas de la risa y se escondía detrás de Bill. Kate, se notaba, hacía esfuerzos para no reírse como su amiga. Hermione no podía creerlo y Ron estallaba de furia (tan sólo por haber escuchado ese nombre).  
-Si, bueno...novios...teníamos 15 años. Nos conocimos en un mundial de menores, viajamos juntos a Brasil para el Torneo Intercontinental, y nos veíamos en las vacaciones... ja ja ja!  
-Y...Y...Cuánto tiempo salieron? –a esta altura, el chico se estaba poniendo morado.  
-Charlie, tranquilo mi vida, -dijo dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano -un año....y fuimos novios casi por correspondencia. Si él estaba en Bulgaria y yo en España.  
-Pe...pe...pero dijiste que habías ido a ver a un Víktor en las vacaciones. Él?  
-Sí, verás, dejamos de ser novios, pero quedamos siendo amigos...nada más. Te lo juro. Y ya deja de hacer escenas de celos que todos están mirándonos y...no tienen sentido porque yo te quiero a ti.  
Charlie sonrió, le pidió perdón, la besó y la abrazó muy fuerte. Todos se reían del ataque de Charlie y no dejaban de repetir sus tartamudeos.

Kate y Fleur secreteaban mas que nunca y de vez en cuando largaban alguna risita, hasta que la guardiana se dirigió a Bill:  
-Cómo es que me has visto jugar? También jugabas con nosotras? No te recuerdo...  
-No, yo estaba acompañando a los chicos que iban por Inglaterra, era una especie de prefecto del mundial de menores....  
-En ese caso, nuestras sospechas están confirmadas –miró a Fleur y prosiguió -por favor perdónanos y espero que no nos guardes rencor.  
-Si, lo siento cagüiño...estamos agüepentidas...  
-De qué hablan? –preguntó Bill con cara de asombro.  
-Eh...bueno...de la vez que te teñimos el pelo de violeta, la vez que te hicimos desaparecer el colchón donde dormías, la vez quw te pintamos toda la ropa de rosa....  
-Cuando te tigamos el balde de pintuga encima, y cuando hicimos que te quedes mudo pog un tiempito...  
A esta altura, ya nadie entendía nada...todos miraban atónitos a Fleur y Kate, salvo Bill, que parecía saber de lo que hablaban y se estaba poniéndo furioso.  
-Qué? Fueron ustedes? Mi novia y mi cuñada fueron las personas que yo más odié en ese viaje!?!?!?!?!  
-Bien, verás...no nos gustaba mucho que nos den órdenes, y tu nos mandabas a dormir temprano siempre, no nos dejabas andar solos por ahí....así que...  
-Esto es inconcebible!! Cómo es que yo nunca me di cuenta de que eran ustedes? Me la pasé castigando a los pobres chicos que habían ido conmigo...  
-Si, eso ega lo mas divegtido de todo, pero pegdónanos cariño...si?

-Y lo hicieron todo solas?  
-No, por supuesto que Viktor, Ribbeta (su novia actual) –esta aclaración fue para que Charlie no explotara de celos nuevamente –y.... –Fleur la miró pidiéndole que no continúe..pero Kate no le hizo caso –Marcus, Marcus Limbernet, el novio de Fleur en aquel entonces.  
-Qué!!! Cuánto tiempo estuviste de novia con ese imbécil? –preguntó Bill levantándose de su asiento con los ojos desorbitados.  
-No es ningún imbécil Bill –contestó enojada la chica francesa.  
-Sí que lo es....se cree gran cosa porque es el capitán de quidditch de Bélgica...  
Ahora el extremadamente celoso era Bill, y todos los demás morían de risa. Su novia lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó a orillas del lago para hablar mas tranquilos. Al volver se los veía enamoradísimos de nuevo. Cuando llegó la noche y todos los invitados se fueron, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común.

Ni bien entraron, Hermione empezó a escribir una carta. Estaba muy concentrada, susurraba cosas y las volcaba al papel.  
-A quién le escribes amor?  
-A...Viktor.  
-QUÉ? Tira eso ya! No le escribirás nada!  
-Ron! No me hagas una escena! Le estoy escribiendo para que me diga algo de Kate. Él la conoce de antes...puede saber su verdadero apellido.  
-No me importa! Creerá que es una excusa para hablar con él.  
-Ron, no necesito excusas para escribirle, además Víktor sabe que estamos juntos. Y él también tiene novia, ya lo escuchaste de Kate.  
-Ah...bueno, pero no me gusta, no estoy de acuerdo. Me voy a dormir. Chau.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	19. Capitulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 19:**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó de muy mal humor, lo que causó gracia a Harry. Su amigo estaba celoso de Krum, otra vez.  
-Vamos Ron, sabes que no le importa Krum..  
-Sí, pero por qué tenía que escribirle si yo le pedí que no lo haga?  
-Porque es su amigo y porque quería averiguar que conoce de Kate. No seas celoso!  
-YO NO SOY CELOSO! –dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación de los chicos.  
-Vaya...este está cada vez peor –dijo Neville, mientras Harry descendía las escaleras que lo llevaban a la Sala Común, donde estaba Hermione.  
-Hola Harry –dijo ella muy triste.  
-Ah no!!! Qué te hizo? Dime que te hizo!  
-Nada, ni siquiera me miró...está enojado, yo creí que anoche se había ido a dormir y que se le iba a pasar pero.....  
-Está celoso...no te preocupes, además (si Ron me escucha decir esto me mata) tú tienes razón. Vamos a desayunar, dale?  
-Si..gracias Harry.  
Ambos caminaron al Gran Salón juntos, ante las miradas extrañadas de varios de sus compañeros...es que a Hermione pocas veces se le veía sin Ron desde que se habían puesto de novios. Al entrar, tomaron sus asientos de siempre, junto a Ron, pero él ni siquiera miró a su novia, tan sólo se limitaba a hablar con Harry, y no muy cortesmente.

-Ey! Weasley! –llamó una vos arrastrada por detrás de Ron cuando se dirigía a su sala comun después de la cena.  
-Qué quieres Malfoy?  
-No se qué pensabas al ponerte de novio con esa sangre sucia...sabes que le gustan los famosos...Krum y Potter lo son, pero tú...jajaja. Te dejó por Potter?? Los he visto todo el día juntos...  
-CALLATE IMBÉCIL! No sabes de lo que hablas!  
-Oh!!! –exclamó Malfoy moviendo sus brazos en señal de falso miedo. –Oblígame a callarme!  
-Voy a matarte! –gritó ron acercándose a Malfoy con los puños cerrados.  
-MALFOY! VETE A TU TORRE INMEDIATAMENTE SI NO QUIERES UN CASTIGO! –gritó Kate por detrás de Ron.  
-Él era el que iba a pegarme...yo sólo...  
-AHORA!  
-Pagarás por esta Weasley! Parece que simpre tienes quien te defienda.  
-Ron...estás bien? –dijo Kate al acercarse al pelirrojo.  
-sí...eh...me voy...adiós.

-Ron!! Tengo que hablar contigo! –dijo Ginny cuando vio a su hermano entrar a la Sala Común.  
-De qué? Tiene que ser ahora?  
-Si. Vamos a la habitación de los chicos, que tú no puedes entrar a la mia, y aquí hay mucha gente.  
Ginny tomó a su hermano de un brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, lo empujó y la cerró tras él. Harry subió las escaleras corriendo y hechizó la puerta para que no pueda salir de nunguna forma.  
-Ginny..qué....?? –preguntó Ron algo contrariado por la actitud de su hermanita.  
-Hola. –dijo una voz que provenía de la habitación.  
-Her..Hermione, qué haces aquí?  
-Harry me encerró antes que a ti. Parece que quieren que hablemos de algo.  
-No se de qué puede ser –dijo Ron haciendose el indiferente. –Porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
-Ah –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hermione antes de sentarse en la cama de Ron, mirando por la ventana, con los ojos llorosos.

Eh...Hermione? –la llamó Ron al cabo de unos minutos. –Estás bien?  
-No.  
-Es mi culpa? Estás mal por mí?  
-No, Ron...tú y yo somos...amigos, verdad?  
-No..Hermione, qué dices? Somos más que amigos! Somos novios! –Exclamó Ron acercándose a ella.  
-Y por qué me tratas así, entonces? Ni siquiera me has hablado en todo el día.  
-Porque...porque.....yo....  
-Por Viktor...ya lo sé –dijo Hermione. –Dime...cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es más que un AMIGO!  
-si...pero es que yo.....  
-Ron: yo te quiero a ti –dijo Hermione sonrojándose completamente –nunca vas a entenderlo?  
-Yo también te quiero...mucho. Perdoname por favor!  
-Sí...pero debes comprender que todo esto me causa daño....tu desconfianza, tus celos infundados, tu....  
Hermione no continuó porque Ron se abalanzó contra ella y la besó como nuca antes, transmitiéndole cada uno de sus sentimientos. Ella respondió rodeando al chico con sus brazos y acariciándole tiernamente la espalda. Poco a poco, el beso fue transformandose en uno muy apasionado y Ron se recostó sobre ella en la cama. Estuvieron así un buen rato, mientras miles de sentimientos nuevos e indescriptibles nacían en ellos.  
-Ron...yo..mejor me voy. –Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.  
-Eh..sí, claro –contestó Ron muy acalorado. –Hermione...yo....te amo –confesó casi en un susurro.  
-Yo también. –Dijo Hermione sonriendo, luego le dio un beso y se fue de la habitacion.

Dos semanas después llegó la carta de Krum. Hermione se las leyó en voz alta:  
_Querida Hermione:  
Que bueno que me escribas! Me alegra mucho que sigas con Ron. Yo estoy muy feliz con Ribbeta, es una gran chica, y la quiero mucho. Gracias por preguntar.  
Así que has conocido a Kate. Sí, fuimos novios durante mas o menos un año. Pero después nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor ser amigos, y desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en contacto permanente. Solemos visitarnos y recordar viejos tiempos.  
No entiendo por qué me preguntas sobre su nombre. No entiendo que puede tener de raro llamarse Kate Clearwater. Pero, sí, ese es.  
No debes preocuparte, es una gran chica y seguramente hará muy feliz al hermano de Ron. No te preocupes. Tiene un gran corazón, y ha sufrido mucho, sus padres murieron y está sola en el mundo. Trátenla bien, se lo merece.  
Bueno, me tengo que ir, es el c u m p l e a ñ o s de Ribbeta y no quiero llegar tarde a su fiesta sorpresa.  
Besos, y saludos para Ron y Harry.  
Víktor _

-Ok. Estamos igual que antes.  
-No Ron, no estamos en la misma. Es obvio que Viktor me miente.  
-Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.  
-Porque nunca me escribió una carta tan corta, y el c u m p l e a ñ o s de su novia es el septiembre, no en mayo.  
-Qué? Y por qué te miente? –Preguntó Ron desconcertado, pero algo contento de que Krum mintiera...Hermione odia la mentira.  
-Bueno, ella dijo que había ido a Bulgaria en el verano, y si le contó que venía para acá y le pidió que si alguien le preguntaba algo la ayude a ocultarlo?  
-Hermione, eres tan inteligente! Por eso estoy enamorado de ti!  
-Ron! Es la primera vez que me dices algo así....en público!  
Los chicos comenzaron a besarse y Harry se sintió muy incómodo, así que salió de la sala común. Comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, mirando al piso, hasta que chocó contra alguien. Subió la vista, era una chica delgada, con lindo cuerpo...  
-Ginny! Perdona, no te vi.

-Está bien Harry, yo también venía mirando al piso.  
-Qué te pasa? Te ves preocupada...  
-Es que...no puedo lograr algunos encantamientos y se acercan cada vez más los exámenes! Estoy desesperada.  
-No te preocupes –dijo Harry, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la niña –yo te ayudo. Vamos a pedirle a McGonagall su aula prestada. No nos dirá que no.  
-Gracias Harry! –lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el niño se sonrojara.

Después de casi dos horas, en la que Ginny mejoró notablemente, iban caminando hacia la sala común. Cuando escucharon algo bastante preocupante.

-Severus...estás seguro?  
-Sí señor director. Entraron al Departamento de Misterios anoche. Parece que lograron llevárselo.  
-Pero, no es posible! Cómo? Yo estaba seguro de que estaba...  
-Pero no. Al parecer, lo que había ahí no lo dejaba salir, pero de alguna manera lograron sacarlo.  
-Ya sé lo que planea Voldemort Severus! Tendremos que reunirnos en seguida. Tú no hagas nada, sigue con la Oculmencia, y si es necesario, todos los días! Entendido?  
-Sí señor! Cuente conmigo para lo que sea.  
-Gracias Severus. Hasta luego. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, los dos chicos subieron corriendo a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, que estaban acurrucados en un sillón.  
-De dónde vienen ustedes dos? –preguntó Ron con tono divertido.  
-Harry me ayudó con unos encantamientos que no me salían. –Respondió Ginny.  
-Y...me lo tengo que creer? –preguntó nuevamente Ron.  
-Sí, lo tienes que creer –dijo Harry algo enojado con su amigo. –Puedes preguntarle a McGonagall, ella nos prestó su aula.  
-Harry...eso no es lo importante –dijo Ginny tomándolo de un brazo.  
-Por qué? Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
-Eh...bueno, no sabemos muy bien, pero alguien entró al Ministerio anoche para llevarse algo...Escuchamos a dumbledore y Snape. –Respondió Harry.  
-Qué habrán robado Harry?  
-No lo sé Ron, no escuchamos nada más. Ya te lo dije.  
-Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por ahora –dijo Hermione –pero si entraron al Ministerio, mañana El Profeta va a decir algo, estoy segura. Mejor vamos a dormir.  
-Si, puede ser. Adios parejita feliz. Jajaja.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro estaban muy ansiosos y casi no probaron el desayuno. Cuando el correo ingresó, una lechuza se acercó a Hermione, como todas las mañanas, ésta le pagó y la lechuza salió volando nuevamente.  
En la primera página había un gran titular. Los cuatro se acercaron y Hermione leyó para todos:

**_LOS M O R T I F A G O S ATACAN DE NUEVO_**_  
Anoche, un grupo de m o r t i f a g o s irrumpieron en el Ministerio de la Magia, más precisamente en el Departamento de Misterios. No se sabe cómo entraron, ni qué buscaban.  
"No ha desaparecido nada, no se llevaron nada. Está todo bajo control" informó a este diario el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge.  
Las críticas al Ministro de la Magia aumentan con el paso del tiempo y se acentúan con los recientes sucesos. Recuerden ustedes que primero le ocultó a la población la vuelta del Innombrable, y ahora muestra ciertas dudas sobre su competencia al frente del Ministerio.  
Su hermetismo contunuó cuando se escaparon los m o r t i f a g o s que habían sido encarcelados hace poco tiempo, situación que descubrió un enviado del periódico cuando fue a Azkaban y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que ya no habían ni dementores, ni m o r t i f a g o s. Aunque al final lo reconoció, Fudge intenta en demasía ocultarnos la verdad de los acontecimientos.  
Sus intentos desesperados por mantener en silencio esta irrupción hacen todo aún mas sospechoso. Es muy poco creíble que los m o r t i f a g o s hayan ingresado al Ministerio sin motivo alguno. Es evidente que el Ministro nos oculta algo, y este periódico no descansará hasta averiguar que es._

-Ven! Fudge está ocultando la verdad otra vez!  
-Ya sabemos eso Ron, pero aquí no hay nada que nos indique que pasó –dijo Ginny, con expresión de desilusión. –Pero tal vez es mejor. Harry, no quiero que pienses más en esto, a Dumbledore no le gustaría.  
-Está bien, tal vez tengas razón.  
-Desde cuándo la opinión de Ginny es tan importante? Es menor que nosotros!!!  
-Ron!!! Soy tu hermana!!  
-Suficiente los dos! –dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca muy similar a la de la profesora McGonagall cuando se enoja. –Hay que ir a clases. Vamos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	20. Capitulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 20:**

Llegó el gran día. Todo el colegio estaba nervioso, alteradísimo. Era el gran partido que definiría quién se llevaría la Copa de Quidditch, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Para Harry esto tenía un doble condimento, quería ganar la copa, pero además quería ganarle a Cho. Ginny sentía algo parecido.  
Cuando salieron al campo, las gradas se venían abajo. Todos gritaban, los de Slytherin apoyaban a Ravenclaw, pero los de Hufflepuff estaban divididos.  
Cuando Madame Hootch hizo sonar el silbato, los catorce jugadores se elevaron y se formaron esperando que suelten las pelotas. Primero soltó la Snitch, después vieron elevarse las Bludgers y, por último, la gran Queaffle roja.  
Neville comentaba, y cada vez lo hacía mejor. El partido era de lo más parejo, los dos equipos jugaban muy bien. Los guardianes se lucían, Ron atajó varios tiros muy difíciles. La primera en anotar fue Ginny y el estadio se vino abajo y a Harry le dieron ganas de volar hacia ella a abrazarla. El partido siguió por una hora más y nadie anotaba. De pronto, la vio...estaba allí, brillando, en el medio del campo de juego, como esperando a que la atrapen. Giró inmediatamente y bajó a toda velocidad, Cho lo seguía muy de cerca. Estiró el brazo, rozó la Snitch con la punta de los dedos, pero en ese momento, justo en ese momento, una Bludger pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Harry y la Snitch desapareció.  
-Bien hecho! –gritó Cho  
-Si, buena Bludger –dijo Harry entre dientes.

El partido siguió, esta vez, Ravenclaw anotó. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el "casi" triunfo de Gryffindor. Los jugadores estaban cansados, tenía que atraparla cuanto antes.  
-Harry! Detrás de ti! –era Ginny la que gritaba.  
El muchacho se dio vuelta y vio que Cho bajaba a toda velocidad al otro lado del campo. Se desesperó, vio la pequeñita más deseada ahí, casi al ras del suelo, pero cuando Cho estaba a punto de agarrarla, giró y subió a toda velocidad. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Salió disparado a buscarla, ahí estaba, cada vez más cerca. Estiró su brazo y sintió como todo el estadio rugía de alegría. La había atrapado, lo había logrado, por tercer año consecutivo la Copa quedaba en su casa.  
Todo el equipo voló a abrasarlo. Estaban todos festejando en el aire hasta que vieron a Dumbledore acercarse con la copa y una gran sonrisa. Bajaron inmediatamente a recibirla.  
Cuando tomó la copa entre sus manos, Harry se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo. Hermione se les había acercado y estaba abrazando a Ron con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto se vio en frente a Ginny. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hasta él y la abrazó como si fuera la última vez.

-Bueno Harry, me vas a dejar sin respiración.  
-Perdón, es que soy tan feliz! Sólo me falta una cosa para completar el día... Quieres ser mi novia?  
-Que? Sí!! Claro que sí!!  
Se dieron un beso que pareció interminable. La misma sensación se apoderó de ambos, era como estar flotando entre las nubes, ya no había nadie mas, eran solo ellos... Ron le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro riéndo y le dijo..  
-Ey! Se desmayó y le estás haciendo respiración boca a boca?  
-Eh, no Ron, pero.....eh...está bien si, bueno, salgo con tu hermana?  
-Claro que está bien! Ya eras mi hermano, pero ahora es oficial!!! –y lo abrazó muy feliz.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Neville había organizado una fiesta. Kate y Sean habían ido a buscar comida a la cocina y estaban con los demás esperándolos.  
La fiesta duró hasta las 2 de la mañana, la profesora McGonagall entró y, a los gritos pero con gran felicidad, los mandó a dormir.  
Harry estaba demasiado contento, habían ganado de nuevo y tenía novia...Ginny, era tan bella...y..y...se durmió profundamente.

Estaba en el colegio, festejando con todos sus amigos, cuando de repente alguien lo llamaba...gritaba su nombre con desesperación. Tenía que hacerlo, salió corriendo desesperado para encontrar a esa persona...pero esa persona parecía que no quería ser encontrada..  
-Harry, no vengas, no vengas! Despierta Harry! Despierta!  
Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación. No recordaba su sueño, pero se sentía angustiado. Estaba seguro de que ya lo había soñado antes. Ya no pudo volver a dormirse. Entonces, sintió voces...  
-Basta Sean! Ya te lo dije, no se de que me hablas!  
-Se que ocultas algo, y me vas a decir qué es! No te creo el papel de niña buena, amiga de los alumnos a los que se supone debemos cuidar!  
-Sean basta! No me tortures más, no puedo decírtelo! Es peligroso!  
-Está bien Kate, como tu quieras, pero yo lo voy a averiguar...y sabes? Tu mentira terminará pronto.  
Harry se quedó en la cama, intentando dormir, pero no pudo, y tampoco oía ya la discusión entre los guardianes. Sean también se había dado cuenta de que Kate mentía...pero qué ocultaba? Por qué era peligroso? Sería realmente espía de Voldemort?

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	21. Capitulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 21:**

Era domingo, un domingo muy lindo y soleado. Todos se levantaron tarde. Mientras almorzaban, les contó a los demás lo que había oído la noche anterior. Harry y sus amigos se veían preocupados, pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esas cosas por el momento, pued les habían programado una visita a Hagsmeade para despedir el año.  
En cuanto llegaron, decidieron que no se quedarían en ningún lugar cubierto, sino que irían al parque del pueblo a descansar. Harry y Ginny caminaban abrazados, de tanto en tanto se besaban. Cada vez que lo hacían, Harry se sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo, es que ella era realmente perfecta....  
Ron y Hermione estaban mas o menos en la misma situación, tomados de la mano, se miraban embelesados, definitivamente eran la pareja mas bella del mundo.  
Se sentaron sobre una manta en el suelo, esparcieron algunos bocadillos y unas cervezas de manteca que habían comprado y se quedaron ahí...descansando, tumbados en el piso luego de comer algo. Harry miraba a Ginny como si intentara memorizar cada parte de su hermoso rostro, mientras, ella le acariciaba el cabello con mucha dulzura. Estaban en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió.  
-Te quiero mucho –le susurró al oído, mientras sentía que un terrible calor se apoderaba de su rostro, sabía que se estaba sonrojando.  
-Yo también....te adoro, Harry. Soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo. –le dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

-Ey!!! Esos no son Kate y Charlie? –preguntó Hermione señalando una pareja que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de ellos, muy abrazados, besandose y hablandose al oído.  
-Sí, no me gusta que mi hermano esté con ella.....no me gusta para nada. –Murmuró ginny, pero Harry alcanzó a escucharla.  
-Ya está. Me cansé. Voy a averiguar quién es.  
-Pero Harry, tú mismo la oíste, es peligroso –dijo Hermione, que se veía preocupada por su amigo.  
-No me interesa. Voldemort es más peligroso que ella y ya me he enfrentado a él. Además, si es espía, le debe estar diciendo todos los movimientos de Dumbledore y tal vez lo que sucede con la Orden del Fénix.  
-Eh....pero.....no....creo....que.....  
-Basta Hermione! Lo voy a hacer con o sin ustedes!  
-Bueno, tampoco te pongas así! Ya sabremos quién es....tienes que calmarte. Además, como piensas averiguarlo? –preguntó Ginny mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
-No sé...porque no me lo va a decir. Mejor pensemos...

Pasaron largas horas pensando en qué era lo que podían hacer. Hasta que Harry vió a lo lejos una figura enorme caminando por la calle. Hagrid siempre sabía todo, y tenía la mala costumbre de que se le escapaban las cosas que no debía decir en los momentos justos.  
-Bueno, vamos a hablar con él entonces? –dijo Harry  
-Sí, pero dudo que....-Ron no pudo terminar su frase.  
-Claro! –Hermione parecía hacer descubierto una vacuna para una enfermedad incurable –Ron, tú vienes conmigo a la biblioteca! Volvamos al colegio! Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Nos vemos a las 7 en la sala común. Vamos Ron! –tomó al chico de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el castillo.  
-Bueno, eso sí que no lo entendí, vamos Ginny?

Fueron hacia Hagrid y se acercaron sonrientes, como si no supieran que se lo iban a encontrar, querían crear un encuentro "casual".  
-Ey! Pero si es la parejita feliz!  
-Si si, muy gracioso Hagrid –dijo Harry –qué haces por aquí?  
-Nada en especial, como es un muy lindo día, decidí pasear un poco. Por lo que veo ustedes también...Dónde están Ron y Hermione???  
-En Hogwarts, ya sabes como es Hermione, a Ron le faltaban tareas por hacer y lo obligó a quedarse. -Mintió Harry.  
-Bueno, cómo van las clases? Te estás preparando para los exámenes Ginny?  
-Sí, estoy muy atareada, pero con un poco de ayuda –miró a Harry y le sonrió –creo que ya estoy lista. Empiezan mañana.  
-Además Kate, nuestra guardiana la ayudó muchísimo.  
-Ah...Kate, es muy buena chica. Es tan buena como su padre....es una gran persona.  
-Si, todos la queremos –dijo Ginny inocentemente –hasta Lupin parece quererla mucho.  
-Claro que sí! Cómo no la va a querer!  
-Sabes Hagrid? –dijo Harry, como distraído –tengo la impresión de que a nosotros nos trata mejor que a los demás.  
-Ella daría la vida por ti Harry, tal como lo hi....pero, qué es eso? Esas nubes... Quédense acá. No se muevan! Iré a ver que pasa.  
El cielo se volvió negro de golpe, se levantó un fuerte viento que hacía volar tierra, papeles, las mesas y sillas de los restaurantes y bares que se encontraban en las veredas...en fin, se creó un gran caos, y nadie podía ver por dónde iba.

Harry y Ginny escucharon pasos cerca de ellos, supusieron que era Hagrid, porque realmente no se veía nada. Iban tomados de la mano, muy asustados, con los completamente achinados para intentar ver lo que pasaba sin que se les llenen de tierra. De pronto, de la nada, se aclaró todo y pudieron ver con claridad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro de Las Tres Escobas había un nivel de histeria generalizado.  
-Y si Voldemort está afuera? –decía una niña con cara de asustada.  
-Y si viene a matarnos a todos?  
-Y si quiere matar a Dumbledore y apoderarse del castillo?  
-Tal vez quiera convertirnos en m o t i f a g o s a la fuerza....  
-No sean tarados! Él le teme a Dumbledore –dijo Madame Rosmerta, la cantinera, pero no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Dumbledore observaba desde su ventana el panorama en Hogsmeade. De la nada, una enorme nube negra había cubierto por completo el pueblo y eso no era nada bueno.  
-Severus, Minerva...háganse cargo del colegio. Que nadie, ningún alumno salga. Ante cualquier problema me hacen saber por Fawkes. Yo debo ir a Hogsmeade, si es lo que estoy pensando, Harry está en serio peligro.  
-Claro Albus, ve tranquilo. Ahora mismo metemos a todos en sus salas comunes. –Informó la profesora McGonagall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate estaba con Charlie haciendo planes para las vacaciones cuando vieron lo que sucedía afuera de Las Tres Escobas. El viento azotaba de manera muy cruel y la gente se agolpaba dentro de los negocios. La puerta del bar se abrió, para dar paso a un hombre.  
-Hagrid! –exclamó Kate al verlo entrar y corrió hacia él. –Qué sucedió? Esto no es natural!  
-Si, no lo se. Es algo extraño...yo estaba con Harry y Ginny cuando...  
-Dónde está Harry?  
-Oh no....se quedó Ginny.  
Kate y Charlie se miraron, no había mucho por hacer, en realidad, solo había una opción, ir en su búsqueda.  
-QUEDENSE TODOS AQUÍ! NADIE SALGA POR NADA DEL MUNDO! –gritó Kate a los alumnos que se encontraban asustados en el bar -HAGRID QUEDA A CARGO DE USTEDES HASTA QUE VOLVAMOS!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La otra pareja estaba en la biblioteca, buscando en las ediciones viejas del Profeta artículos sobre los seleccionados menores de quidditch y esos torneos a los que Kate dijo haber concurrido. Casi no hablaban, estaban muy concentrados. Hermione dio un grito de alegría...  
-La encontré Ron! Es increíble! No sabes quién es!!! –la sonrisa de la chica era enorme, mostraba cada uno de sus perfectos dientes...  
-Qué? No puede ser! Pero....si lo ocultó es por algo.... No me gusta esto Hermione. –Ron le había quitado el periódico y lo miraba con gran asombro.  
-Vamos Ron, vamos a decirle a Harry!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban en el medio de un círculo enorme, rodeados de gente, y detrás de ellos, la tormenta seguía. Era como estar en una burbuja. Las personas eran mas o menos unas veinte, vestían túnicas negras, capuchas y una máscara les tapaba el rostro....m o r t i f a g o s!  
Ginny se abrazó a Harry como por reflejo y temblaba sin parar. Por qué siempre les tenía que suceder todo a ellos? Pero esta vez era peor que el año anterior porque estaban solos, no había nadie mas.  
Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al m o t í f a g o que tenía en frente y con la otra mano le acarició el pelo a Ginny, para que se calmara.  
-Ginny, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.....cálmate, saca tu varita –le susurró al oído.  
-Son muchos Harry...vamos a morir...-contestó ella abrasándolo aún mas.  
-No! Nunca repitas eso. No vamos a morir, nunca voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Saca tu varita.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después se dio cuenta que no iba a dejar que maten a su novio sin luchar. Todos esos años enamorada en secreto, y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Sacó su varita y pegó su espalda a la de Harry, apuntando también.  
Los m o r t í f a g o s rieron juntos. Era muy ridículo ver a esos dos niños empuñando sus varitas contra ellos, que los superaban 10 a 1 en número. Uno de ellos se adelantó un poco, rompiendo el prefecto círculo.  
-No aprendes mas pequeño Potter, verdad? –Harry reconoció esa voz en seguida, era Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpable de la muerte de Sirius, su padrino. -Quieres que te mate, verdad? Cruccio!  
Harry fue más rápido y saltó hacia un costado, pero el maleficio le dio a Ginny en la espalda. La chica calló al suelo, gritando mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Al verla, Harry se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ginny...mi amor...dime algo...estás bien?  
-Me duele.....pelea Harry, no te preocupes por mí. –Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.  
-Vaya...parece que siempre tengo el placer de dañar a las personas que mas quieres Potter. El año pasado fue mi estúpido primo y este año tu patética noviecita...  
Harry estaba encolerizado, Ginny se había puesto de pie, pero la mueca de dolor no había desaparecido de su rostro. Se dirigió enfurecido a Bellatrix.  
-Eres una......  
-Una qué? Vamos...pequeño Potter...no puedes hacerme daño...no sabes cómo....lo intentaste una vez, recuerdas? Y no funcionó.  
Los compañeros de la mujer le festejaron la ironía riendo a carcajadas, pero de pronto enmudecieron y abrieron los ojos como platos. Una pantera negra, brillante y enorme apareció de la nada. Tiró al suelo a Bellatrix y rompió su varita en miles de pedazos. El animal se transformó poco a poco en una persona.

-Kate! –exclamó Harry.  
-Hola Bellatrix –dijo la chica –Expelliarmus! –la varita de Lucius Malfoy salió volando antes de que pudiera atacarla.  
-Tú! –dijo Bellatrix desde el suelo. Mientras tanto, Charlie se acercaba a Ginny y Harry y se ponía en guardia también.  
-Sí...yo...al fin nos encontramos. Cruccio! Cómo has estado? Cruccio! Ahora vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! Avad...  
-No! Si me matas, no sabrás nunca dónde está.  
-Sé dónde está...MUERTO!  
-No, no lo está. Aún esta vivo. Pero lo tenemos nosotros.  
-Mientes! Avada...  
-Expelliarmus! –dijo una voz fría y áspera apuntando a Kate, cuya varita voló y cayó cerca de Bellatrix. -Lucius, agrarra tu varita. No tenemos mucho tiempo. –era una voz conocida ya por Harry. Una voz que te helaba la sangre y te ponía la piel de gallina. Charlie y Ginny comenzaron a temblar sin poder evitarlo, pero el que peor se sentía era Harry...le dolía mucho su cicatriz, casi no podía abrir los ojos y calló de rodillas al piso. Kate se encontraba tirada en el suelo por el efecto del hechizo de Voldemort, intentaba alcanzar su varita, pero no llegaba .-Quédate donde estas Lucius, no la ataques.  
-No! -gritó Bellatrix –La voy a matar! Y con su propia varita! –Bellatrix tomó del suelo la varita de Kate y le apuntó, enviándole un Cruciatus.  
-Aquí el único que va a morir es Potter. Nadie se mueva.  
Los dos Weasleys y Harry estaban como petrificados, no podían moverse, tampoco podían articular sonidos...estaban perdidos.  
-Sabes Harry... –dijo Voldemort mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos, no pude lograr que él me lo diga, pero ya no me interesa. Despídete... -y le apuntó con su varita, directamente al corazón.

Un Cruciatus le dio en el pecho, pero Harry no gritó. No iba a darle el gusto a Voldemort. Se puso de pie como pudo, aún dolorido y empuñó su varita nuevamente. Voldemort enfureció y se acercó aún mas, apuntando y dispuesto a utilizar un Avada Kedavra. En ese momento Kate sacó fuerzas de vaya uno a saber donde y se paró, débil y sin varita adelante del chico.  
-No lo matarás! Antes tendrás que matarme a mí.  
-No seas idiota niña, muévete! -y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en el rostro de Voldemort.  
-Kate, no lo hagas, va a matarte –susurró Harry.  
-Kate! –gritó Charlie desesperado, pero aún sin poder moverse.  
-No Harry, si tengo que morir por ti lo haré, se lo prometí a mi papá. Ustedes corran, busquen a Dumbledore. Mátame, a ver...mátame! –le gritó a Voldemort en el rostro, desafiándolo, acercándose a él hasta quedar rostro a rostro, a escasos centímetros de sus ojos rojos.  
-A ver si me entiendes, no te mataré. Sólo morirá este mugriento niñito que se cree mejor que yo. Y tú vendrás conmigo para siempre si es que quieres que él sobreviva, de lo contrario...

-Hola Tom –dijo una voz serena detrás de él. –Creí haberte dicho que no permitiré que toques a Harry.  
Harry se estiró, y por encima de los hombros de Kate y Voldemort pudo ver a Dumbledore, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ojoloco, Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher y algunos otros que conocía de haberlos visto en la casa de Sirius, pero que no sabía sus nombres.  
Todos avanzaban con rapidez, formando una rueda mas pequeña entre los m o r t i f a g o s, Harry y Ginny. Charlie se unió al círculo y Ojoloco recuperó la varita de Kate, por lo que ella también estaba dispuesta a pelear.  
-Dumbledore –dijo Voldemort girando sobre sí mismo. –Por qué no me sorprende verte? Qué es lo que tienes con este mocoso???  
-Vete Tom. –Repuso Dumbledore como si no lo hubiera escuchado -Ahora.  
-No me hagas reír. Sabes que no lo haré. Intenta echarme....  
-Si insistes...-Dumbledore se pudo frente a frente con él y lo apuntó con su varita. Voldemort fue el primero en disparar. Ante esto, los m o r t í f a g o s imitaron a su Señor y comenzaron la pelea con los aurors, Kate y Charlie. Harry y Ginny seguían en la misma posición, en el centro de todos, agachados en el suelo para que lo les lleguen los rayos que esquivaban sus "salvadores", pero con la mirada atenta para poder huir lo antes posible.

Dumbledore y Voldemort no se tenían piedad el uno al otro. El primero llevaba todas las de ganar, pero aún así..le estaba costando mucho. Los aurors también estaban dominando, pero entonces, un rayo violeta le dio a Kate en la espalda mientras esquivaba un Cruciatus de Crabbe. La guardiana cayó al suelo, inconsciente y casi sin pulso.  
-Harry! –gritó Lupin sin mirarlo y mientras seguía con su duelo. –Llévatela de aquí. Vayan al colegio. Huyan!  
Harry miró a su alrededor, huir era definitivamente una buena idea, sobretodo si contamos que tenía a su lado a Ginny y no quería que le pase nada. Pero no había manera, si cruzaba la barrera que los aurors formaban alrededor de ellos quedaban frente a frente con los m o r t í f a g o s y eso era una muerte segura. No podía enfrentar a los m o r t í f a g o s y cargar con Kate. Tampoco podía dejar que lo haga Ginny, debía encontrar otra salida.  
De pronto sintió que algo lo agarraba, que tiraba de su túnica a la altura del hombro. Volteó su cabeza y lo vio: era Fawkes. Tomó a Kate de un brazo y le dijo a Ginny que se abrazara a él. Con el otro brazo tomó la cola del Fenix y sintió como el pájaro los sacaba del peligro. Mientras se alejaban, escuchó por última vez la voz de Voldemort .  
-Niña! Si lo quieres y tienes agallas vendrás a buscarlo! Él te está esperando!! Ja Ja Ja.

Ya no pudo ver ni oír nada más. Quería saber que estaba pasando, pero Fawkes ya los había alejado del peligro y los llevaba al colegio. Llegaron rápidamente a las puertas del Castillo, donde se soltaron del Fénix y Harry abrió las puertas de roble de la entrada.  
Kate estaba inconsciente, tirada en el piso, y Ginny estaba muerta de miedo, llorando. Snape, Sean y Madame Pomfrey corrieron hacia ellos. Ginny seguía tiesa, sin poder dejar de llorar, la mujer la tomó de un brazo y amablemente se la llevó. Sean levantó a Kate y las siguió.  
-Estás bien Potter?  
-Sí, profesor Snape, yo... –fue lo único que pudo decir Harry antes de desmayarse.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	22. Capitulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 22:**

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería, pero no estaba sólo. En la cama de su derecha estaba Kate, esa muchacha tan extraña, de la que él había desconfiado casi todo el año, pero que al final había intentado salvarle la vida. Se lo había prometido a su padre...pero si nunca conoció a su padre.  
Miró hacia el otro costado, no había nadie...o si? De la nada salieron Ron y Hermione, con cara de susto, de preocupación.  
-Qué? Cómo?  
-Tranquilo Harry. Como no nos dejaron venir a verte, usamos la capa de tu padre –explicó la chica.  
-Sí, tuvimos que estar media hora afuera esperando a que Madame Pomfrey saliera para poder entrar.-Ron concluyó la explicación -Cómo estás?  
-Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza y el brazo. Pero bien. Y...ella? –preguntó mirando a Kate. –Está...?  
-Viva Harry, viva! –dijo Hermione emocionada.  
-Harry, no te imaginas quién es....pero no podemos decirte nada. Dumbledore nos lo prohibió. Quiere que te lo diga ella. Que te explique bien como fue todo.

-Todo qué? –miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. –Dónde está Ginny?  
-Está bien. Está rindiendo el último exámen. Parece que le fue bastante bien en todos –dijo Ron, como orgulloso de su hermana menor.  
-Qué? Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?  
-Nueve días Harry. –dijo Hermione -Ya falta una semana para que nos vayamos de vacaciones a nuestras casas.  
-Quiero saber quién es. Me lo pueden decir?  
-No! Dumbledore dijo que anoche deliró todo el tiempo, y que eso es bueno, ya debe estar por despertar –le informó la chica, mientras miraba a su novio fijamente, era obvio que se morían por decirle a su amigo la verdad.  
-Dónde está Dumbledore? Qué pasó con Voldemort?  
-Nada hermano, tranquilo. Quien ya sabes desapareció junto con sus m o r t i f a g o s en cuanto Fawkes te sacó del peligro y te trajo al colegio.  
-PAPÁ!!!!!! –gritó alguien a la derecha de los tres chicos. –HARRY!!! HARRY!!  
Kate se había despertado de golpe. Estaba sentada en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos. Miraba a todos lados como buscando algo.

-Kate, Kate, estás bien? Estoy aquí, estoy bien. No me pasó nada. Pero a ti, bueno, casi te mata.  
-Debió haberlo hecho, no pude protegerte lo suficiente. Fallé –dijo como en un suspiro, bajando la cabeza.  
-Eh...bueno, nosotros dos nos vamos. Será mejor que ustedes hablen tranquilos –dijo Ron, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.  
-Kate, vas a decirme la verdad? quién eres?  
-Sí Harry, pero antes quiero que sepas algo. Te lo ocultamos todo este tiempo, porque temíamos que si sabías la verdad y algo me pasara, bueno, intentarías ayudar y podrías haberte puesto en peligro.  
-Habla de una vez por favor. Estoy cansado de que siempre se me oculten las cosas.

-Bien, escucha con atención y no me interrumpas. Lo que te conté en navidad es cierto, en parte, yo siempre creí que mi papá había muerto cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Pero no. Cuando terminé sexto año conocí la verdad. Al c u m p l i r s e la primer semana de mis vacaciones, mi papá apareció en mi casa, no estaba muerto, mi mamá me había mentido toda mi vida. Ella se fue de Inglaterra porque no pudo soportar que mi padre fuera un m o r t i f a g o, pero lo peor, un traidor, una persona con tantas ansias de poder que había traicionado a sus mejores amigos. Él estuvo todo ese tiempo en Azkaban, pero ahora había escapado, te había encontrado y te contó la verdad. Después me fue a buscar a mí para que yo la supiera. Te das cuenta quién es?  
-Eres la.........hija de........Si......Sirius?  
-Sí Harry, así es. Mi nombre es Katie Black. Lo único que sabía de mi papá era que era un animago y quise serlo yo también. Me costó mucho, pero lo logré. Por supuesto, muy poca gente lo sabe, no estoy registrada. Él estuvo conmigo hasta que empezó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando vino aquí para protegerte. Yo lo quise acompañar, pero me pidió que no lo hiciera, que me quede con mi mamá que estaba muy enferma. Que ya tendríamos tiempo para estar juntos. Luego ella murió y yo me gradué, y con la vuelta de Voldemort, decidí ser un auror. Todo el año pasado estuve estudiando, hasta que en julio vino Remus a verme, con una carta de mi papá, una carta que decía que si le pasaba algo... –la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –En cuanto leí esa carta juré que me vengaría de Bellatrix, y que te protegería, que daría mi vida para salvar la tuya si era necesario. Así mi papá estaría orgulloso de mí. Por eso volví. Por eso Dumbledore me contrató, teniendo tan solo tres años mas que tú, y sin ser un auror, porque todos los demás guardianes lo son. Yo no iba a permitir que nada malo te pase, nada...pero casi te mueres, y todo por mi culpa.

-No, no es tu culpa. Es su culpa, él es el que mata gente, él y sus m o r t i f a g o s.  
-Sí, ya lo se. Pero si te pasaba algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado en toda mi vida. Y encima...si es verdad lo que Bellatrix dijo...si lo tienen con ellos...  
-Katie, a quién tienen ellos?  
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Dumbledore y Lupin entraron. Al verlos despiertos sonrieron y el director habló.  
-Eso se los tengo que explicar yo....Bien, como saben, hubo un grupo de m o r t i f a g o s que ingresaron a llevarse algo del Ministerio...Fudge dice que no es verdad, pero sí se llevaron algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien...Sirius.  
-Pero, si mi papá está muerto, no puede ser.  
-Eso es lo que todos creíamos Katie –dijo sereno- pero no es así. Verás, el maleficio de Bellatrix no fue mortal, pero como cayó detrás del velo, todos creíamos que había acabado con su vida. Detrás de esa cortina hay una energía muy extraña, que aún los expertos del Ministerio no han logrado saber que es ni cómo funciona, o para qué está ahí. Eso tenía a Sirius y no lo dejaba salir. Voldemort, al parecer lo sabía, y mandó a sus seguidores a rescatarlo.  
-Pero...para qué?  
-No te lo imaginas Harry? Él quería que tú vieras a Sirius y lo fueras a buscar. Pero tú estuviste practicando muy bien la Oculmencia y no lo viste, si no me equivoco, sólo lo escuchaste, verdad?  
-Sí....yo...él me decía que despierte, que no fuera...  
-Mi papá está vivo? –la chica no paraba de llorar –Lo tengo que ir a buscar -dijo Katie levantandose de la cama.

-No! –intervino por primera vez Lupin –Yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes dos, y ninguno irá a buscarlo. Lo va a mantener vivo, lo necesita. Pero ustedes dos no se mueven. Nosotros lo sacaremos de ahí.  
-Pero...  
-Es mi última palabra Harry. Ahora tu debes volver a lo de tus tíos y te iremos a buscar lo más pronto que podamos. Katie, tú vendrás a vivir conmigo, a mi casa y podrás ir a visitar a Harry cada vez que quieras. A la sra. Fig. le encanta recibir visitas. Ahora deben descansar. Mañana podrán salir de aquí. -Se fueron, dejando solos a los dos chicos, que se miraban sin comprender nada  
-Harry, sabías que mi mamá era tu madrina, y que tus padres eran mis padrinos?  
-No, no lo sabía. Esto es muy extraño....Sirius vivo, tu eres su hija...y por lo tanto eres casi como una prima...Es muy confuso....  
-Si, lo se, pero espero que entiendas por qué no te dijimos nada.  
-Aja...claro.  
-Sabes? Eres muy valiente, tal como lo decía mi papá. Eres todo un hombre!  
-Gracias. Tú también eres valiente y, yo....gracias por arriesgarte así. –el muchacho abrazó a Katie Black por última vez antes de volver a su cama y dormir un rato mas.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	23. Capitulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 23:**

La última semana de colegio pasó rapidísimo. Ahora todos sabían la verdad. Sean le había pedido perdón y ya eran amigos nuevamente.  
Ginny tenía la impresión de que le había ido muy bien en los MHB y estaba muy feliz. Tanto ella como Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna pasaban mucho tiempo con Katie, casi todo el tiempo. Ella les contaba muchas cosas sobre su colegio y España y ellos disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.  
Y llegó el día en que tuvieron que partir. Ron y Hermione hacían planes para verse lo antes posible, al igual que Luna y Neville. Pero Ginny y Harry sabían que eso era muy difícil para ellos. Sus tíos no lo dejarían llevar a su novia.  
Durante el viaje hablaron, jugaron al Snap Explosivo y comieron todo tipo de golosinas. Cuando estaban por llegar, Ginny se echó a llorar.  
-Te..voy...a extrañar...mucho!  
-Yo también Ginny, yo también. Pero no llores porque me vas a hacer sentir peor. Ven dame un abrazo.  
Los dos viajaron abrazados la última media hora. A Ginny le caían lágrimas silenciosas, mientras Harry acariciaba su rojizos cabellos con suavidad y, sobretodo, mucho amor. Todos sentían mucha pena por ambos, no se merecían pasar el verano separados.

Llegó el tren a la estación. Atravesaron al barrera de a poco y ahí estaban, todos los Weasley's, Ojoloco, Tonks, Katie y Remus. Luego de saludarse con todos, Harry divisó a su tío, que lo miraba con cara de enojo.  
-Adios Katie, escríbeme. Nos mantendremos en contacto.  
-Si, ya lo se....pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, me lo prometes?  
-Si mamá –dijo bromeando Harry.  
-Adios amor –se despidió Ginny entre lágrimas.  
-Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar, te mandaré una lechuza todos los días. Practica quidditch que quiero irme del colegio habiendo ganado la copa de nuevo...  
-Eh...chicos...perdón que los interrumpa –dijo Katie –pero, me tomé el atrevimiento de venirme antes que ustedes para hablar con la sra. Figg, y dijo que Ginny puede ir a su casa todas las veces que quiera durante el verano, así no pasan tanto tiempo separados.  
-Ay!! Si superas cuánto te quiero Katie!!! –dijo Harry, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
-No tanto como yo –dijo Charlie –y ya suéltala que aún no he podido saludar a mi "nueva" novia...Katie Black –dicho esto la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso que dejó a ams de uno con la boca abierta.

Ya todos estaban felices. Harry y Katie tenían la sensación de que todo iba a mejorar pronto. Era horrible que Sirius estuviera con Voldemort, pero era mejor que esté vivo y con él, que muerto. Ellos lo iban a sacar de ahí. Los dos estaban seguros, aunque claro, no lo dijeron nunca para no preocuparse mutuamente.  
-Ya estás listo Potter?  
-Sí tío Vernon. Sabes? Tengo grandes noticias. En cuanto c u m p l a los 17 años podré hacer magia fuera del colegio, tengo novia, esa chica es la hija de Sirius, mi padrino, y lo mejor de todo...Sirius no está muerto como creíamos! Está vivo!  
Una expresión de terror apareció en la cara del tío Vernon al escuchar todo eso...iba a ser un buen verano después de todo.

**YA SE TERMINÓ ESTA PATETICA PRIMREA PARTE.**

**AHORA VIENE LA SEGUNDA, QUE ES QUINIENTAS VECES MEJOR (la trama, la escritura...TODO)**

**EN FIN, OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y LA LEAN... si es que tuvieron el estómago para llegar hasta aquí.. jeje. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	24. Nota Final

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Ya terminé la primera parte, y empecé la segunda. Pueden encontrarla en este mismo lugar, bajo el nombre de Harry Potter y las Nuevas clases. Probablemente le cambie el nombre en algun momento porque no me gusta nada.

Sólo quería avisarles eso, y agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios desde que me mudé: **mica-potter, Sarhaliene, meiling.animorphs, remus-lupin-back-darkg, alsessandra, titaniagranger, galindezlpm, DarkAngelx20 y belendraco.**

**Muchísimas gracais por su apoyo y su paciencia.**

**Barby **


End file.
